


The Reality in Maturing

by Raggamaninof



Series: The Odyssey that is Chack [1]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggamaninof/pseuds/Raggamaninof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Spicer is tired of everything, and so he decided to retreat to the normal world. Chase doesn´t care, but suddenly, it seems like Jack might be more interesting than he ever thought the boy would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blpak](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blpak).



Jack sat up in the silence of his room. The weather was cold and his bed was more than warm and welcoming, but still, he felt colder than ever inside. Something was off today. His excitement was dead; he had been dreading this day for a long time. Today was his birthday, today he turned 18; he was finally an adult. And what was there to receive that special day with him? Nothing. There was nobody and nothing. His father had long forgotten about his birthdays, and to be honest, it never really bothered Jack. It was just always that way. Wuya had left him and went to live with Chase, his robots were around and had personalities engraved in them, but he had deactivated them the day before, just so he could really see how lonely he was without them. And in reality, the answer was yes, he was very lonely. He slowly stood up and walked towards his lab, his steps slow and dragging, but not stopping at any moment. Once he reached his lab he sat down with a thud on his seat where he would sit and resolve how to get the next Shen Gong Wu, the ones he would never get. He just couldn’t do it anymore. His energy had drained more and more. The loud outbursts and sudden depressions were starting to leave him. They were making him cold and dry. It was as if suddenly that feeling for evil and adventure was just… fading. All those fights and creations, where had they gotten him? Nowhere, absolutely nowhere.  


It had been a year ago from that day that he had begun to realize that he was really heading nowhere with all of this. He wasn’t respected by anyone, and not only this, his reaction to that fact was to be pouty or yell of injustice. But had it ever helped? No. He was the same wimp with zero success that everyone disregarded. Wuya considered him a burden in every way, the monks wanted to get rid of him. And Chase, oh Chase, that was a sad story. No matter how much Jack had tried to get his attention and be his friend in the past it had never worked, he was always thrown away. But on the other hand he understood he DESERVED it, he was given a chance and because of his stupidity he THREW IT AWAY. He wanted to rip his hair out for doing such stupid things, how dare he? And here he was, sitting on his desk, no family, no friends, no Shen Gong Wus, nothing. His robots were useless for anything but fighting, and even so, it was ridiculous how easily they were destroyed. Jack sat in silence, and he didn’t know how much time went by. He just sat and stared, remembering all the horrid outbursts he had done to scare people away from him, the few times he succeeded and how short lived it had been. How EVERYONE had tried to get rid of him at some point, EVEN HIMSELF! That stupid OTHER Jack. But in the end it all went down to the same. He was useless, he did nothing now, all the great powers were unleashed, and he was a deer in the middle of No Man’s Land. This was it.  


Jack chocked in a sob. He was so sick of it. He wanted it to be over. Could he do it? No, of course he couldn’t kill himself; he was too much of a coward to do it. As he always was. The light announcing a Shen Gong Wu activating went off, and almost immediately Jack shot up and with a blood thrilling yell he swung a wrench nearby directly into the machine. Sparks exploded everywhere and he buried his head into his arms. I am nothing. He thought. And the worse part was… it was true, and nobody cared. He stood up carefully and noticed that the sun was going down. Had he really been sitting there for almost 6 hours? It didn’t seem like that long… Jack sighed and started walking towards his room, his stomach growing in complaint, but he paid no attention whatsoever. He made it back to his room and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over his head and trying to sleep.  


After a few minutes he realized he might as well brush his teeth once that day, since his breath wasn’t making trying to sleep any easier. He silently got up but just as he was going to walk towards the bathroom he stepped on something. It was cold and dry and when he looked down there they were; college letters. Jack stopped for a moment as he looked down at them. Oh, right, his father always sent him those and the mail system he had designed always delivered right on top of his bed. They must have fallen to the ground at some point.  


“Ah, this again,” he sighed as he picked up the letters. They were the same universities; Harvard, Princeton, Cornell, all the Ivy League Colleges were there and a few more. He went through them and sat on his bed, shuffling the letter in his hand and reading the titles of the University with little interest. All those normal people, with normal goals, all trying to succeed at what he had done and redone a thousand times by the time he was 7 years old. He was a genius for crying out loud, everything they offered in these universities were way past what he had learned on his own. He chuckled at the thought when suddenly, he froze. This was the real world; this in his hands was the world in which he might actually be the king if he tried. It wasn’t the world where he was failing and people looked down at him. This might actually be his ticket to being respected and happy. And he didn’t have to stop being evil, he could still do his deeds by doing corrupted and cheated things. He didn’t have to do martial arts and have gorgeous hair and technique to be evil. This was it, this was his answer! It didn’t take more than two seconds before Jack was pulling his laptop out and starting to apply to all the Top Universities of the world.

…

“Those damn Monks, they got away with the Shen Gong Wu again!” Wuya yelled in anger,  


“Perhaps if you had won the Showdown against Rai, then we would have it instead.” Chase said calmly, checking his nails as he spoke. Wuya growled but kept to herself, knowing what Chase was capable of doing. They walked back to the center of the temple when suddenly Wuya said,  


“Interesting that Jack never showed up,”  


“What are you, his mother? No need to worry about him, he probably slept in or something.” He said with a shrug. Wuya thought of it for a bit but quickly disregarded it.  


For the next few weeks the Showdowns went in progress as usual, except that after a while, even Chase began to notice that Jack wasn’t around. It was strange, but when Wuya asked once again he simply shrugged and said,  


“I don’t know and don’t care, if anything, it’s better for us that he isn’t messing with our plans.” And with that he walked away. Wuya chuckled but realized he was right, and so, with a smile, retreated to her room. Little did they know that he had already been accepted to four of the Ivy League Colleges, and began a multimajor studying career as one of the most prodigious students of the whole world.

…

“Well, Mr. Spicer, we are very glad to have you in Princeton University but I must ask you this, when was the last time you visited a doctor?” the counselor said as he looked over his file. Jack sighed,  
“Well, this last time three weeks ago was the first time in about 15 years. I didn’t even see the results, just had them emailed, it’s been a bit hectic these few weeks,” Jack said with a small smile. The counselor didn’t answer, he simply read over the results with concerned eyes.  


“Mr. Spicer, you do realize you suffer of a mild level of Multiple Sclerosis?” the man said suddenly. Jack’s fake smile faded immediately,  


“What?”  


“It says so right here, you should check your results. That’s probably where your “clumsiness” problem comes from, but you should go get checked right now if you don’t want that to get to a completely different level.” He warned. Jack gulped and thought hard. No wonder coordination had become so hard for him since… forever! He sighed and breathed in a few times,  


“Alright, I’ll, go get that checked out,” he said calmly. The counselor gave him an understanding look,  


“Don’t worry son, also, is it true you’re trying to get the Astrophysics undergraduate degree, Master, and Doctorate in under a year? Son, do you have any idea how insanely impossible that is?” the counselor said with annoyed eyes, as if he was tired of boys like Spicer saying they could do things they really couldn’t. Jack smiled,  


“Oh yes I am, and I promise you sir, you won’t be disappointed.” He snickered.  


…

“Wuya, whatever happened to Jack?” Chase asked one day. It had been two whole years since he had last seen Jack and he had no idea why today of all days he suddenly remembered the existence of the boy. Perhaps it was because he was reminded of the Shen Gong Wu box that arrived a few months after his disappearance; they arrived with a letter that said how he believed Chase would probably have better use to them than Jack would ever and had ever had. He was obviously right, thought Chase.  


“I don’t know, we never really had the interest to find out.” Wuya said simply, walking around the palace calmly as she enjoyed the first rays of light of the day. Chase made a “hmph” sound, as if deciding whether he should care about the subject or not.  


“What do you think he’s up to?”  


“Nothing important probably,”  


“In that you are probably right,” Chase said with a smirk. He laid back and thought deeply. These two years had been just about the same. Him trying to get Shen Gong Wu’s, the monks training and still trying to beat him, taking care of his back against Wuya and Hannibal Bean. It was all the same, except there wasn’t Jack there to annoy him. He did not miss the young boy’s presence at all, but it was something what was obviously noticed if it was absent. Chase sighed and pushed the thought out of his mind, there were more important tasks at hand. He looked up at the witch,  


“I am concerned of Omi, the more time passes the more resolute he becomes that he doesn’t want to join the Heylin side,” Chase said with a sigh,  


“Well, you don’t have any other apprentices at hand, so I’d say be happy with Katnappe or keep on trying,” Wuya said simply, Chase raised an eyebrow,  


“Anywho, a Shen Gong Wu is about to activate, so before your second sense goes crazy and you start screaming like a little girl, I suggest we leave.” He said with a sigh. Before Wuya could criticize they had already teletransported to the city of Hong Kong. 

…

“Ah! Curse you Chase Young! Your victory shall live not long!” Omi yelled. He had grown in the last two years and was now around Rai’s height. Rai had grown into more of a manly body as well as Clay, and Kimiko had turned out to mature like a beautiful woman. They were handsome young monks, but Chase could only see their disgusting goodness as they stood in front of him, prepared to fight.  


“Your victory will be short lived….” Rai murmured, but Omi paid no attention. Suddenly all four monks charged towards Chase. He blocked attacks in every direction and avoided the worst elements of fire and earth that could make more impact damaged. It wasn’t until he was hit in the stomach by a strong punch from Omi that he fell from the buildings where they were fighting. It wasn’t a long fall but Chase failed to notice a black car that was casually driving his way, not even expecting for a large immortal Tai Chi Master to crash directly into the windshield and crush the whole front of the car. Wheels squealed as they halted and Chase bounced straight off the car and onto the ground. The Monks stared with wide eyes and immediately jumped down to see what had happened, Wuya close behind.  


“Chase, get up! The monks are going after you!” Wuya yelled. Chase groaned as he got up and stared at the car with angry eyes before he froze. The Monks arrived to the scene and as soon as they saw what Chase was staring at, they also stopped dead in their tracks. Silence overtook that one particular street of Hong Kong as all 6 fighters stared at the tall and lean figure who had just exited the car.  


“Jack?” Wuya asked, her eyes wide in surprise. Jack was taller, much more than before. His hair was still red but it had grown out and was now combed back until it touched his shoulders lightly. His bright red eyes sat behind expensive rims and glasses, and his face was pale and white and perfect without any goth marks to ruin it. He wore a black suit and seemed quite surprised at the scene in front of him.  


“Huh, interesting, I thought if I stayed clear of superstitious places and big temples I might be able to avoid you people for a bit longer.” Jack said suddenly. Chase’s eyes widened as he heard Jack’s deep voice. It had definitely changed through the years,  


“What has been of you, Spicer?”Chase asked. Almost afraid to since the boy (man) would probably rant for hours about what his life had been so far. But he was disappointed. With a single shrug Jack answered,  


“Life,” and with that he got back into his car and restarted the engines. Chase almost felt it like a physical blow. Jack hadn’t seen the man in two years, and the normally infatuated boy simply looked away from him and was resolved in leaving without saying more than a sentence and a few words.  


“Jack, wait,” Chase said as he approached the car, only to be impressed when the broken windshield fixed itself and he could now clearly see Jack sitting in the car.  


“I don’t have time for you Chase Young, you have a Wu to get and I have a meeting to be at in fifteen minutes so please, have a good day,” Jack said nonchalantly. Before Chase could even speak, Jack had driven around him and left him with his mouth wide open.  


“Was that…?” Rai began to say,  


“I think it was!” Kimiko exclaimed,  


“I recon he’s grown about a foot!” Clay said suddenly, “He’s just about my size!”  


“I am glad he is alright, and he seems more mature!” Omi exclaimed with a smile, obviously happy to see Jack alive and well.  


“Who would’ve known, he grew up to be quite the eye candy…” Wuya whispered to herself. Chase, on the other hand, was not glad in any way. He felt offended, utterly offended in every way. He had just been hit by Jack’s car, barely recognized by him, and then ignored. It took him a few sighs before he could compose himself.  


“I have no more time for you foolish monks, now if you don’t mind; I wish to rest and bask in the afterglow of my victory.” Chase said simply. With a snap of his fingers he and Wuya were gone. The monks wanted to protests but they knew that there was no use. They sighed and returned to their temple with the heavy burden of defeat.


	2. The War Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase has begun to wonder about Spicer.

The year that followed this event was a strange one. War had been declared between North and South Korea, therefore involving Japan and China and Russia as well. America, as always getting involved with the overseas, was suddenly in the war as well. Eventually England and France and many European nations began joining and even some southern Asian countries began taking sides. Chase knew this was none of their business, but somehow the fact that it all exploded is such little time surprised him a bit. Humans were truly turning to their evil side, weren’t they? It had been a whole year, and Chase, even though had had almost completely forgotten about the incident, was still a bit curious about the whereabouts of Jack Spicer. He didn’t feel the interest or need to actually find out, but there was a small nagging feeling in the back of his head, and that was never good. It wasn’t until one day that he truly realized that the war was getting out of hand.  


The damn humans actually tried to invade his lair. A few of his felines were shot and he was incredibly angry, angry enough to slaughter them there and then. Luckily it wasn’t a large group, but even so, Chase was FURIOUS. That was, until Wuya called his name with a tone of surprise and worry combined.  


“You won’t believe this,” she said with wide green eyes. Chase crawled over in his dragon form; incredibly annoyed but nonetheless curious at what on earth Wuya would find interesting in a human cadaver. He turned human and glanced down at where she was crouched, analyzing the gun the human was using.  


“It’s an automatic gun Wuya, they’ve been around for quite a bit, no need to be excited.” Chase said with a sigh.  


“Of course I know that!” Wuya hissed, “What I’m looking at isn’t the weapon, it’s the brand!” Chase raised an eyebrow, completely baffled by what Wuya was saying, until he saw the small print engraved into the guns.  


Spicer & Co. It said in clear print. Chase’s eyes widened.  


“He’s selling guns? Why on earth would he lower himself to selling guns?” Chase yelled in disbelief. Wuya looked up at him with a knowing smile,  


“Don’t you realize, Chase? Jack isn’t lowering himself, he’s being smart!” she said with an evil smile, “With the war that’s going on, can you imagine how much money he is making?” Chase stopped for a moment. He realized what she was saying. At this point in time, if Jack really was the one selling guns to the whole of Asia and Europe and America that was at war… then he must truly be making a fortune.  


“Smart boy,” Chase said, “Seems like he has matured.”  


“Chase now, don’t you think it would be a good idea to go see your fanboy?” Wuya asked with a sneaky tone. Chase sighed,  


“What for? To buy weapons from him?” Chase mocked.  


“No, to see if we can perhaps be allies. He’s becoming a great force in the world, Chase, it might be handy to have him truly on our side again.” She said in a persuasive tone. Chase was silent for a moment and he weighed the pros and cons of the idea. Well, it would definitely give him a reason to go kill his curiosity and see what the boy had been up to.  


“Alright then,” Chase said with a sigh, “I will go see the boy, keep the place safe and make sure no more humans come creeping here.” He hissed. With that, he disappeared into the shadows and left Wuya to clean up a mess of blood and guts.  


…

Chase did not expect to see what he did. He tracked Spicer down and as soon as he found him, he saw the 21 year old sitting in a big office at the top of a tall building in New York. He was calm and even normal looking, just looking through papers and making calls. He was even wearing black jacket aand dress shirt with black pants. Chase was almost disgusted. But the boy was handsome, he wasn’t ugly to begin with, just incredibly annoying, and now seeing him with such peace and coldness made Chase sigh internally at not having to deal with the Old Jack. The moment Chase transported into the office, Jack’s eyes flickered up over his glasses and their eyes locked.  


Silence reigned the room for a few seconds. It was tense and sudden, almost awkward in a way, but just like that Jack went back to doing what he was doing.  


“Chase,” he said in a monotone voice. As if he had been expecting him, Chase narrowed his eyes,  


“Spicer,” he responded coldly. Jack finished reading what he was holding in his hand before putting it down and sighing.  


“How have you been?” he asked with a small smile. Chase felt the need to scoff at the polite gesture. So different to before, yet so good it made him want to puke.  


“I’ve been well, I came here to talk.” Chase said with a stern look. Jack nodded,  


“Alright,” he said, “What do you want to talk about?” Jack answered. Chase raised an eyebrow,  


“Aren’t you going to offer me a seat?” he inquired. Jack shrugged,  


“You’re Chase Young, Heylin Prince of Darkness, I think if you wanted to sit down you would have already done so,” Jack said cooly. Chase was surprised, the boy had truly matured, and not only physically.  


“There is a war going on, how deeply involved are you with it? I already saw your guns, so I know weaponry, but is there more?” Chase asked. Jack didn’t even wait to answer,  


“Well, yes, there is, I’m involved politically and Im also dealing with foreign policies. But I know that isn’t what you’re here for, right?” Jack said softly. Chase looked back at him, urging him to continue speaking, “No, you want to know if I am involved in some evil way, am I right? Or at least to know if I’m still even doing anything of that sort; you want to know what’s been of my life, am I right?” Jack asked with a simple smile.  


“You’ve grown, Spicer,” was all Chase could say. Jack snickered at the comment, but understood that he was right.  


“Alright then, ask away,” Jack said.  


“Why did you leave the Showdowns?”  


“I was always failing, I was making a fool of myself, I was playing a game I couldn’t win; so I simply changed the game.”  


“Where have you been these two years?”  


“Around and bout, got 6 Doctorate degrees, became involved in politics, pushed enough buttons to start the war in Korea and poked the right places to get everyone else involved.” He said simply. Chase’s eyebrows raised up significantly,  


“You?” he said incredulously, “You started this world war?” Jack shrugged,  


“It was my plan yes, I didn’t sign the papers that declared the war, but I was the one who sent them to the national leaders.” He said with a smile. “Also, I am in control of a puppet management of the biggest weapon industry in the world. I might have been rich before, but the only career Spicer is famous for is Archaeology. Other than that, nobody makes a single connection between the company and my name. I’m the last suspect.”  


“You’re hiding in plain view,” Chase acknowledged. He hated to admit it, but this was all turning out to be incredibly sinister, and he liked it.  


“Yes. Also, the moment I got the weapon company I began charging the price of the weapons and AMO by the price of the original machines in the factory, which were much more high maintenance. I created my own machines and they made even better quality for less maintenance. Not to mention I don’t need to call anybody to fix them. I get twice the money I need and all that goes to my own secret projects which are slowly developing in my lab.” He finished. He looked at his clock and nodded, as if making sure they had enough time to finish speaking.  


“What would those be, may I ask?” Chase inquired.  


“Nuclear weapons, big guns, things that will pulverize the world. All that jazz.” He said with a small smile.  


Chase didn’t know what to say. He stood there staring at the boy with a look which even he himself couldn’t decipher.  


“Mind if I take a look?” Chase asked; a smile on his lips. Jack shrugged,  


“Sure, we have time,” he said with a relaxed tone. Jack stood up and with two snaps from his fingers there was a flash of light and suddenly they were in a dark room.  


“You managed to put together teletransportation?” Chase asked, quite pleased with the stunt.”  


“Yes, was a bit of a pain, but its perfected now.” Jack said nonchalantly. With a single wave of his hands the lights dimmed even more and green holograms spurred from the ground, creating a large wall of glowing texts and images. Chase’s eyes widened when he saw what they held. Numbers were constantly changing as money entered and materials exited the factories. There were images of main battle fields of the world and a huge world map, occupied by different colored dots, which represented the different armies that were in battle. There were small silhouettes of people in the corner of the screen and connected to them were different numbers and statistics that were quite constant, also accompanied by a video that recorded the life of people who could only correspond to the silhouettes showed. Names hovered over these silhouettes and Chase was able to identify them immediately.  


“You have it all controlled,” Chase admired. Jack had every single Major General and Political figure controlled and watched at every moment, every single soldier was on the Asian map and every single statistic and change was recorded and shown.  


“It wasn’t too hard, people aren’t afraid of technology they don’t think exists.” Jack said with a calm smile, but Chase could see the sinister features that appeared in the snow white face. Chase stared for a bit, still analyzing every single one of the strange pieces of the large hologram screen.  


“Can you do that with anyone?” Chase asked, pointing at the small silhouettes. Jack didn’t answer, instead he pulled a small bubble from the hologram and tapped the air, writing in coordinates and names before finishing and pushing the bubble back into the hologram in which then began shifting and changing. All the images and text moved towards the sides and four squares appeared in the middle of screen. Suddenly, four silhouettes appeared and Chase identified them immediately. The four Xiaolin Monks stood inside the small squares, and soon enough four videos appeared and he could see the four monks training hard in their respective places. Chase raised his eyebrows,  


“I am impressed, Jack,” Chase said suddenly, surprising even himself. But as soon as he turned to face Jack, he was amazed to see the boy hadn’t even shifted at his comment, and simply stared directly at the silhouettes with cold eye.  


“Thank you Chase,” he said in a almost indifferent tone. Chase growled, and Jack took a few seconds to look up at him, “Yes Chase?” he asked.  


“Where has your respect for me gone?” Chase asked in an annoyed voice, “You barely acknowledge when I praise you for the first time in your puny life, you hit me with your black car and drive away as if nothing happened. What happened to you Spicer, I am pleased to see you have matured but a change this drastic doesn’t happen without the influence of something bigger. What happened?” Chase growled. Jack stared at him with calm eyes, listening to his every word.  


“I realized who I am and what I am capable of, I realized where I could succeed, and I realized that it wasn’t in the Showdown world.” Jack stated simply. Those words had a strange effect on Chase, as if he had imagined that was the case but wasn’t sure if Jack had realized this. Chase nodded in silence as Jack looked back at the hologram. Jack had grown, and Chase didn’t know how to feel about it. The green light made Jack’s features seem sharper, and his eyes were evil and cold, yet calm in every way.  


“Jack I want to make you an offer,”  


“… Please do tell,” Jack asked.  


“I want to become your alley,” Chase stated,  


“Why? I have no power in the Showdown World anymore,” Jack answered, Chase smiled at that,  


“It’s true that you don’t, but you have control of the human world and as far away as those two may be, they are truly very related. Also, I am quite interested in this technology,” Chase said as he looked at the green silhouettes of the four monks, “It can prove to be quite handy.”  


Jack stared at the man for about a whole minute, and Chase stared back just as intently, analyzing every red twist and turn of the young man’s irises.  


“Sure,” Jack said with a small smile. “I would love to.” Chase gave him a sharp toothed smile.  


“Thank you Spicer, it has been a pleasure doing business with you. I will come tomorrow to speak about plans for the future.” He said. Jack smiled in return, one of his evil and sinister ones, and Chase greatly appreciated it. Chase disappeared into the shadows and Jack was left alone staring at where the man once stood. He chuckled to himself,  


“Man, nothing’s changed in that sense,” he said with a small smile, “He still gives me butterflies in my stomach.”


	3. Planning Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase gets closer to Jack, and so begins the alliance between the two.

“They aren’t called Jack-bots anymore?” Chase inquired as he looked at the skilled machines that stood in front of him. These didn’t hover anymore and instead had a humanoid figure that resembled a tall well built man.  


“No, they are programmed to attack the Monks with the attacks they receive, therefore imitating their fighting style. The monks will catch on to it, but by that time you will have the Wu you need. Also, every time one of them records an attack they can share it with the others. It’s quite the useful technique but I’ve never actually tried it in battle.” Jack explained as he finished typing into a machine that then proceeded in turning on the robots whose eyes lit up a bright red color. Chase thought of it,  


“Well, in any case, I am able to hold off the Monks on my own. But it will be interesting to see these new Jack-bots in battle,” Chase mused. Jack smiled a little too forcefully,  


“They aren’t Jack-bots,” he corrected as he looked up at the army of silver robotic men in front of them, “They’re my own personal SA.”  


“Like the Police in Nazi Germany?” Chase asked as he raised an eyebrow, Jack smiled,  


“Well, yes, that or short for ‘Silver Army’,” he joked. Chase shook his head but smiled anyway. He looked up at the robots,  


“Well, let’s give it a try then, as soon as a Wu activates.” Chase stated. Jack nodded and looked at his clock, “Do you have anything this evening, Spicer?” Chase asked.  


“No, just making sure I have time enough to do what I wanted to do. It’s good to have control of your time.” He stated simply, “I have enough time to relax for a few hours… unless a Wu activates of course.” Jack chuckled. Chase smiled at him,  


“You wouldn’t happen to have some tea, would you?” Chase asked. Jack looked up at him and with a single look smiled at the older man.  


“Oolong tea, still your favorite?”  


“Hasn’t changed in over 800 years,”  


“I would have guessed,” Jack said with a small smile. “Sure, let’s go to my living room.”  


…

Chase smelled the tea as he enjoyed the view from Jack’s window. The living room had a large mural like window that faced a fairly large Asian garden. Jack still opted for living in China even if he had to teletransport every time to the US to work in his “pretend” job. They were in silence as they drank, neither said a single thing. Chase looked at Jack when the boy wasn’t looking, searching for physical changes that might show him what Jack had gone through in the last few years. He couldn’t find any clues. 30 Minutes went by in silence when suddenly Jack’s wrist watch went off, a strange alarm coming from it.  


“Ah, damn it,” he hissed as he looked at it with annoyance,  


“What is it?”  


“This is a code green; one government wants to send troops overseas to the US. I can’t afford that,” he said with a shake of his head,  


“What do you intend to do?” Chase asked simply.  


“The usual, talk to them, get on their good side, bribe them, and if neither of those work then I might have to use other methods, but for the sake of secrecy lets hope bribery works.” Jack said with a smile. With that the boy began to leave the room,  


“Please help yourself, the house is empty and you can do as you wish,” he called as he left. There was a flash of light and Chase knew the boy was gone. He sighed as he refocused on the plant garden outside. Jack had grown up to be an independent and intelligent man, but was he truly evil. Chase had a sudden urge to do something he hadn’t done in a long time. And so, without a sound, Chase Young stood and teletransported; intending to watch over Jack Spicer.  


…

Chase couldn’t believe his eyes. The negotiating had gone wonderfully for Jack, but as soon as he was about to leave an angry politician confronted him about his involvement with the decision. The man was angry and had forced Jack into a car and driven away with him, wanting to get answers from him. Little did he know that the moment they entered the dark place where he wanted to get Jack to “talk”, Jack singlehandedly took out 7 armed guards with simple gadgets attached to his body. Three of them were shocked to death, two of them burned, one of them had liquid nitrogen injected into his brain and the last one (to Chase’s surprise) had his neck broken by Jacks slender hands. All of this happened in under a minute. The man was pale in horror and tried to run but was easily caught when Jack shot an arrow with a silver rope tied to it that pierced the man’s leg easily and restrained him from running. The man screamed for help but unfortunately, he had created the place to precisely keep the sound inside.  


Jack did everything in his power to make the man suffer. Tooth after tooth was pulled out slowly, needles inserted in pressure points in horrid painful ways, cuts implied in places that would bleed so the man would enter more and more fear. Fingers broken, nails removed, everything. And Jack did it all with a cold and indifferent face. But this one was different to the one he made around Chase, this one was truly completely emotionless, as if there was no soul inside of Spicer, just a body trained to torture and kill. Chase had never felt this surprised yet pleased before. It was almost beautiful; Jack worked with such accuracy and wickedness, he reminded Chase of a snow leopard. So lean and young yet so silently deadly; Chase felt a strange feeling enter his chest. What it was, he couldn’t figure out.  


Four hours of slow torture and Jack speaking the foreign language of that country perfectly fluent, the politician finally confessed that the government, though allied with China, was planning a double attack between the USA and China which they would blame on China and therefore get the American Country even more involved. Jack shook his head and thanked the man for his time, this time with a sweet smile. He then took a machine and forced the man to look into it where a bright light penetrated his eyes and he screamed in agony. He fell to the floor, still alive, but slowly entering a peaceful state of sleep. Jack then pressed a button in his watch which expulsed a small sphere. The sphere grew legs and began cleaning everything Jack had touched, including the man.  


“Erasing his tracks,” Chase murmured. As soon as Jack disappeared with a bright light, Chase was gone right behind him.  


…

Chase arrived seconds after Jack, the young man already sitting and retaking his still warm tea, thank you to the specially designed tray they were placed on.  


“Did you enjoy the show?” Jack asked; his back still towards Chase. The Heylin prince looked at the boy carefully, suddenly his opinion in Jack changing even more.  


“You knew I was following?” Chase asked,  


“I can feel your gaze, even if it’s thousands of miles away,” Jack said simply. Chase narrowed your eyes.  


“You’re ruthless,” Chase stated simply. “Yet clean, where did you learn these things?” Chase asked. Jack sighed,  


“Well, I guess I haven’t told you everything about me, have I?” Jack asked. Chase could hear a smile on the Goth’s lips.  


“It’s obvious to see you’re hiding things from me,” Chase said with a low growl, “You do know the consequences of that… don’t you?”  


“Of course I do, Chase, how could I forget?” Jack snickered. Chase felt anger bubble up inside of himself at the snappy comment. Within a second Chase had flashed across the room and had Jack’s neck in his right hand and his left hand clutched the albino’s right arm.  


“How dare you be so disrespectful to me, Jack Spicer, don’t you realize I could have your life over within a few seconds?” Chase hissed. Anger filled him; perhaps the boy hadn’t changed as much as he’d given him credit for, and perhaps he was just as much of a back stabber as he had been before. Jack looked up at Chase and what surprised Chase the most was that he smelled absolutely no fear. He tightened his grip on the younger man’s neck, making him release a small strangled sound, but even so the boy just looked up at him with his red irises, as if not caring what happened to him anymore. Chase didn’t know how he felt, his anger flaring up even more as the boy didn’t even flinch at his actions; but there was something else. Chase could still see it in the boy’s eyes, buried deep inside of them, but there nonetheless… admiration.  


“What are you hiding from me, Spicer…” Chase murmured; his face barely centimeters away from the young boy’s. He could hear his heart, stable and calm, and his body relaxed, calm beneath the body of the Heyling prince. Chase suddenly became aware of how their bodies were touching. Jack was tall now, taller than Chase by not much, but Chase could no longer loom entirely over the young boy’s body as he used to. His knees were on either side of the Goth’s, and his face was so close to his he could smell the aroma of oolong in his breath. It was almost…. Tempting? Chase flinched as he quickly backed away from the boy. Had he truly just thought that? What a horrid thought, to find the young man tempting. But… Was it?  


“Why so scared?” Jack mused, but he wasn’t smiling. “It seems that every time you put a finger on me it’s to try and mutilate me. I thought we were allies,”  


“We are, but I won’t have you treating me like a fool, I am still stronger and more powerful than you and you will respect that.” Chase managed to say in an authoritarian tone, though his insides were feeling quite unstable.  


“Alright,” Jack said with a simple tone. “I understand,” Chase wanted to punch the boy once more for his indifference but managed to control his powers. “Chase, don’t get so worked up about it,” Jack said. He stood up and walked towards Chase at a very calm pace, “Believe me when I say you’re probably the person I respect the most in this world, it’s just things have changed, I’m not the little boy you knew.” He finished. By the time he was done speaking he was standing right in front of Chase, their chests about half a foot away from each other.  


“Really? The young infatuated boy who would follow my every word?” Chase inquired. Jack snickered,  


“Well, perhaps he still follows your every word and is still infatuated, but I won’t fanboy for an hour and test your patience.” Jack said softly, “I respect you much more than that.”  


“Just… respect?” Chase asked. He had no idea what he was going, he was pushing the limits of what both men believed they were capable of doing, but wanted to know. Chase took half a step forward, Jack’s cologne filling his strong senses. Chase could begin to pick up a few hormones, and this had an immediate effect on him.  


“Perhaps, something else,” Jack whispered. Chase hadn’t expected Jack to act first, but he did, even if he did hesitantly. He lifted his hand slowly, the marble white color amazing Chase now more than ever. It contrasted so strongly with the black dress shirt he was wearing. His fingers reached up slowly, and most carefully landed on the middle of Chase’s armor. Wise boy, thought Chase, pushing his luck just enough.  


Chase, who’s eyes were still locked with Jack’s bright ruby irises, reached up as well, but his gloved hand landed on Jack’s chest softly. Why was Chase allowing this to happen? Did he not see this was Jack Spicer! The boy who annoyed him and destroyed all his plans at every corner; yet truly he was not. This was Jack Spicer, the Evil Genius man who had taken humanity under his power within two years and was now his alley. Could it be, that this change brought out the feelings he buried deep within himself a long time ago.  


He could still remember the moment the albino had fallen into his arms. He had liked him at first, he was young and had a potential to become evil and very handsome indeed. But with every meeting he disregarded him more and more. But now, the boy had all of Chase’s attention.  


Jack let his hand travel up and slide onto Chase’s shoulder, and then carefully moved it until he hesitantly placed his warm hand on Chase’s burning neck. Chase was not shy at all, raising his gloved hand and cupping the young man’s cheek. Jack leaned into the touch, his eyes never leaving Chase’s. Chase pulled him closer to him until their chests met and their noses were almost touching. Chase could feel his own heart starting to pick up speed, just like Jack’s. They leaned forward, their foreheads touching now and their bodies completely pressed together.  


“Is this alright, Master Young?” Jack said softly, obviously wanting to show his respect for the Warrior,  


“Strangely enough, yes,” Chase growled softly, “I saw the way you tortured that man and I have to say, it was quite the fantastic performance. I am thrilled about who you have become.” He finished. Both men had their eyelids half closed, their eyes heave with lust, and with a single movement, the gap between their mouths began to close and… Jacks clock alarm went off furiously, as did Chase’s inner Wu senses.  


Damn it, Jack thought as he backed away at the same time as Chase, both sensing that the moment was over.  


“A wu has activated,” Jack said out loud for the sake of saying something in this situation. Chase nodded, but before they could separate to go prepare for the battle to come, Chase grabbed Jack’s arm and looked him in the eyes,  


“This isn’t over,” he said softly, “There are things we must discuss, Jack,” and with that Chase turned around disappeared into the shadows. Jack chuckled as he walked over towards his lab,  


“I can’t wait,” he murmured with a smile. He stopped for a moment and realized he needed to catch his breath for a bit, he was having a hard time breathing and when he looked at his watch he realized why,  


“It can wait,” he said with a small puff, “Just a few minutes, it can wait.” And continued towards his lab, as he made an extra effort to breathe and to walk all the same.


	4. Truths 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase finds out something very bad...

Chase was pleased, no, he was VERY pleased! The SA bots were wonderful in keeping the Monks occupied as Chase quickly and diligently retrieved the wu with little effort. As soon as he was finished he stood and gave the monks a bit of time to break through the bots, but decided he might as well leave them to try and figure out what had happened. With a single thought the man and all the bots teletransported away from the fight scene and into Jack’s lab. Chase smiled at the wu in his hands and at the bots around him, and decided this would be a perfect moment to speak to Jack about the particular “subject” they hadn’t had time to finish before the battle. He walked towards Jack’s headquarters, his expression calm and satisfied as he reached the door which led to the main office. Nothing prepared him for what he saw inside.  


“Spicer?” Chase asked, his voice cold and indifferent, yet something was slithering beneath those words, some kind of warm intention. Yet the coldness in his eyes faded as he saw Spicer’s tall and lean body sprawled on the cold floor, the giant computer lights illuminating is barely conscious face.  


“Spicer!” Chase felt himself yell as he quickly dashed over to the limp body and placed a concerned hand on the weak young man, “Spicer, can you hear me?”  


“Plls…” Jack managed to make out through senseless lips,  


“What?” Chase asked urgently,  


“Pills…” Jack tried louder this time.  


“Pills? Where?” Chase looked around hectically when he suddenly saw a pile of large white pills spilled all over the floor near them. He reached over and snatched two,  


“How many?”  


“Thwee…” Jack managed to croak out. Chase grabbed a glass of water he supposed was for helping the man swallow the thick pills and one by one plucked them into the albino’s mouth. Jack, who was hardly breathing at all at the moment, suddenly started panting heavily, but at least he was actually breathing now. Chase felt himself relax at the sight of the young man breathing at least, but his face was still a grey and sick color and his eyes looked more tired than anyone Chase could remember.  


“Goodness, Spicer, what was that about?” Chase asked after the red head had calmed down and was calmly resting in his arms.  


“Ah, one of my secrets, you found out too soon, it’s a pity.” Jack wheezed out slowly. He smiled weakly as his natural color began to return to his face.  


“What kind of secret, Spicer, this isn’t the kind of secrets I thought you were talking about,” Chase snarled, “What’s wrong with you?”  


Jack laughed, and Chase didn’t know how he felt about it. He wanted to rip the youth’s face out, yet a part of him was genuinely interested in what this was all about. Jack turned over and pulled out of Chase’s arm, to his great surprise, and slowly got to his feet.  


“Well, Chase, there might have been more than one reason I left the Showdown.” He stated. “As soon as I got out of the Showdown world I got into Universities. To do this you have to take various medical exams, and through this I was able to find out I had Multiple Sclerosis,”  


“What is that?” Chase asked as he stood up along with Jack.  


“My immune system tries to attack my nervous system, which explains the whole me being a nervous clumsy wreck,” Jack snickered darkly, “But I soon found out that it had not been treated as it should and it was very advanced, this led to the strange growth of my lymphomas and eventually that led to a brain tumor and here I am.” He finished. Chase was dumbfounded; this boy was talking about it like it was the most common thing in the world,  


“What does that mean, how sick are you?” Chase asked with a serious expression. Jack smiled and shrugged,  


“Very, incurably so, probably won’t last too long.” He said calmly. Chase’s eyes widened,  


“Won’t last too long?” he asked incredulously, “What on earth are you saying Jack!?”  


Jack sighed and shook his head,  


“We are two polar opposites Chase, we always were. You were all about fighting, I was all about building things to fight for me, you were all about success and I was all about failure, you’re the Evil Heylin Prince and you are immortal. I am an Evil Genious in the human world, a God standing within petty humans,” Jack chuckled, his tone grave yet humorous. “Yet here I stand, my brain decaying in my head, my body destroying itself, and I’ll be dead in less than a year. Don’t you see Chase?” Chase said with a smile that Chase couldn’t read, “I’m dying.”  


Chase was still, his muscles and body not moving at all as he stared at the boy standing in front of him. How had this happened? It hadn’t been too long and suddenly everything was right, but at the same time it was wrong. Jack Spicer, the boy who adored him and would have done anything in the past with his stupidity, was now a grown and intelligent evil man who stood before him proudly, and yet his days were counted.  


“Why didn’t you tell me?” Chase asked quietly. Jack shrugged,  


“I thought you wouldn’t want to be allies with a dying man,” he said simply, “Also, after what happened this evening I thought I might have a chance to be with you for a bit before I left this world. It would have been perfect, and you could have hated me all you wanted for leaving you, but it wouldn’t have mattered, because I’d be dead.” Jack joked with a cold smile. Chase stared at the Jack intensely,  


“You thought this evening meant something?” he almost growled. Strangely enough, Spicer’s eyes didn’t even flicker with pain from that comment,  


“To be honest, no, but I suppose I wanted to hold on to the fact that perhaps there was a chance. I lose nothing by believing,” he answered simply, slowly approaching Chase. The older man didn’t move as Jack placed himself in front of him. Chase’s eyes were cold and hard,  


“You’ve lied to me, I put trust and planning into this and all you do it tell me that it won’t last. You’re using me then?” Chase growled. Jack snickered,  


“Ah Chase, no, I’m not using you, but are you using me? Chase Young? I’m sure you know the answer to that one,”  


“What do you mean?”  


“Well, you know, if would have kept going to the Showdowns you’d probably respect me just as much or even less than before. Now that I have power, you respect and use me. It’s just the way you are.” Jack explained simply. Chase growled and stepped forward, pushing Jack back with his chest,  


“How do you know there aren’t other reasons?”  


“You just told me there weren’t,”  


“No, I never said that,”  


“Alright then, it just doesn’t look that way.” Jack sighed. Chase bared his teeth, showing Jack how angry this conversation was making him. Jack gave him a small smile,  


“I don’t care if it kills me, I’m already headed in that direction, but there’s probably something I should do before you leave me forever to rot at home.” Jack whispered. Chase Young saw it coming, of course he did, he had more than 10 times the normal human reaction and saw it coming from miles away. Even so, he didn’t move.  


Jack leaned a bit down (the young man was tall after all) and simply placed his cheek against Chase’s warm one. They stood like that for a moment, their skin touching and their breaths mingling near their ears. Suddenly, Jack moved first and buried his nose into thick black hair and Chase could feel a slim hand press into his side and keep him in place. Chase sighed as he felt Jack nuzzle his hair and neck. Before he could control his movements, both hands went up and held the young man’s waist, also burying his own nose in the crook of Jack’s neck. Jack sighed at the aroma that filled his nose and he pulled back slightly, just enough to lean the back of his head against Chase’s. His hand moved up and caressed the thick muscular neck that was visible under the golden armor with both hands. Chase let out a deep breath and he gasped when those slim hands that seemed so frail suddenly manhandled him against the nearest wall. Chase wanted to say something, but soon he felt a warm body press against his own and he held his breath. Jack was above him and pressing his how body against the warrior. He let out a husky breath suddenly Chase reached up and cupped his face, forcing him to look at the Heylin Prince.  


“Spicer,” he said softly, “How long have you desired me?”  


“Since I met you, but at the beginning it was just infatuation,” Jack whispered, his own hand reaching up to trace Chase’s jaw with his index finger, “And then it turned into a bit more of a crush,” he stopped at Chase’s chin and held it between his index finger and thumb, “And then it turned into desire, a very strong one.” Jack leaned in and their foreheads touched, their breath mingling and their eyes locked together. “But I never expected you to reciprocate it, but by the looks of it you’re at least a little interested.” Jack whispered.  


“I can’t say I didn’t find you attractive, it was just your attitude so young and immature that made me dislike you such.” He stated simply. Chase hadn’t felt these feelings in so long that suddenly reviving them felt like bliss. The warm body pressed against his and those large and red serious yet affectionate eyes. “But now, you are most intriguing to me. You’ve taken your genius ideas and actually developed them. It is fascinating what a small change of heart has made of you.” He purred. Their lips were merely centimeters apart, their breaths mingling and suddenly Chase felt hungry. VERY hungry. And just as he was about to close the gap between them an awful explosion burst through one of the walls of the lab. Chase’s instincts were immediate, and before the air could even clear he had attacked more than 7 of the soldiers who had tried to infiltrate the base. Jack was still leaning against the wall, staring in surprise at the place where Chase had been just a second ago before…  


“Son of a bitch!” Jack hissed. The moment had been so close and yet, as soon as the young man cursed out loud, he coughed, his body still recovering from the shock of his sickness.  


“Jack,” Chase said, suddenly at his side, “They are trying to attack you, we need to leave.”  


“I know,” Jack nodded, “Pascalia, migrate information and shut down systems.” He ordered out loud. Suddenly electricity was buzzing everywhere and the machines were beginning to move.  


“What are they doing?” Chase asked,  


“Saving information, sending it to me, and self destroying if necessary,” Jack stated. “But let’s get out of here for now,”  


Chase nodded and with a flash of light they were gone.


	5. Changes

And so Jack moved into Chase’s lair. From there, no human was able to pin point where he was, and every day he would leave and continue his work in corrupting the human world. Chase, on his side, had more Wu’s than he could remember. He was pleased, but at the same time something felt wrong. What would happen when Spicer was gone? When he would no longer be there to control the robots and assist in observing the monks; this left Chase to think, how close should he get to the young boy? There was also the fact that nor Jack nor Chase had ever mentioned the two “incidents” that had happened at Jack’s house and at his old lab. Part of Chase wanted to speak about it, but the other felt betrayed by the thoughts that perhaps Jack’s sickness wasn’t the only thing he was hiding. But how could Chase know? All that was left was to wait and see if the boy would ever speak… not like he had much time to anyway.  


Then there was also the bad habit Chase had of following Jack around when he knew the boy was going to do something out of his normal human routine; like torturing or assassinating or something along those lines. It was partially Chase making sure that the boy was really up to what he said he was doing, and secondly it gave Chase a first seat beautiful view of what the boy had turned into. He was ruthless and unforgiving and Chase loved it. There was something about how those eyes glistened and shone when the victim cried or begged for mercy; it made Chase get goose bumps. But one day, something unexpected happened.  


Jack was in an abandoned warehouse, disposing of a body while intimidating a still live prisoner. Chase was standing nearby in the shadows, his eyes fixed on the albino boy, watching his every move and breath and that cold yet indifferent look on his face. He was so entranced that for a moment he didn’t realize a shadow getting closer to him from behind. It wasn’t until the moment in which he heard the gun being fired and his head jerked to one side, a bullet grazing his cheek. Jack’s reaction was immediate too. He turned and pulled out a gun and with a single shot the man standing behind Chase dropped dead to the ground. To say that Chase was surprised was an understatement, never had a human been able to sneak up on him, very less a simple hit man, yet there he stood, his cheek bleeding slightly and his eyes wide in surprise. What surprised him even more was to see Jack heading his way with a look he couldn’t quite read, but he was sure it had anger in it.  


“Are you a fucking idiot,” Jack cursed, his black gloved hand grabbing the front of Chase’s armor, “I thought you had better reflexes than that, Young, what the hell was that?” he hissed. His red eyes were boiling, for the first time in a very long time Chase was witnessing extreme feelings in those eyes. But his own feelings were beginning to erupt too,  


“Don’t you dare call me those derogatory names…” Chase began,  


“Or what, you’ll kill me?” Jack mocked, “This is the human world Chase, yes, and it’s true that nobody here is half the God you are but remember what these people have. They have weapons, and some of them can kill you with the simple pull of a trigger.” He hissed. And with that the albino let go of the older man and went to finish his own business. Chase knew better than to confront him there and then, and so he disappeared into the shadows and back to his lair.

…

“So I’m getting the silent treatment?” Jack asked as he walked after Chase, a new program for the Monks spying system in his hands, “Really Chase?”  


“…”  


“You know I was right,”  


“…”  


“Chase…”  


“Be quiet, Jack, I don’t care how much of a God you are in that world of insects, you have no right to speak to me as an equal.” Chase hissed as he continued to walk. Jack stopped dead in his tracks,  


“What?”  


“You heard me Spicer, now please take your leave,”  


“No,” Jack answered simply. Chase tensed visibly and slowly turned the face the boy.  


“And why not?”  


“Because you have no right to talk to me like that. I’m sorry I snapped at you but I’ve helped you a whole lot for you to boss me around like some kind of minion.” Jack stated simply. Chase narrowed his eyes,  


“You raised your voice and cursed at me, you even laid hands on my armor and threatened me, how on earth do you expect me to respect you?”  


“I did it because I was concerned,”  


“It didn’t seem like that,”  


“Well, what do you want me to do, to go and kiss your booboo and put a band-aid on it?”  


“Such insolence,”  


“Listen, you know it was a stupid move,”  


“You have no right to judge!”  


“You could have died!”  


“And why does that concern you?”  


“It concerns me a lot!” Jack screamed, “I care about you Chase, I know you don’t care about me in the slightest but to see you stand there with blood running down your face because of some idiot with a gun in his hands made me furious!” There was silence between them and realization downed on Chase.  


“You care about…”  


“Yes, yes I do, and it’s a mystery how you haven’t figured that out yet. The man was lucky I killed him with the gun or else I would have dismembered him for touching you.” Jack hissed. His body was still and his eyes were cold, but his words made his body betray him piece by piece. “I know it doesn’t matter to you, and I don’t ask anything from you, just keep being yourself. I don’t know what made you slip today but you just can’t die before I do, I won’t allow it.” Jack said as he turned walked out of the room. Chase stood staring after the red head. Suddenly, something inside of his head shifted, and he would never be able to see the young man the same again.


	6. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps this has really gone beyond what Chase Young could handle.

The next days were strange, to say the least. Jack was much colder than usual, only sticking around Chase to give him the technology needed. As soon as business was finished, they went their own ways and didn’t look back. Chase felt… betrayed. The boy who had given him so much attention and devotion, the one that had grown into precisely the type of creature Chase adored, didn’t acknowledge anything more than Chase’s orders. It was like Jack didn’t even want to recognize the man when he entered a room unless he had to speak to him about business. It made Chase’s blood curl in anger.  


The monks were beginning to catch on to the moves made by the bots, but just as they were beginning to fight back, Jack was already finding a way to infiltrate their temple to steal the Shen Gong Wus. But even when he got what he wanted, Chase was never satisfied. He hated the way Jack never cared, Jack never looked and Jack never did anything. He began thinking about kicking the boy out when suddenly, something unexpected happened.  


Chase was lurking the shadows of his citadel, thinking hard about the situations at hand when suddenly he saw Wuja walking towards the West side of the Temple. He was surprised, since supposedly she used this time to “beautify” herself and he decided it didn’t hurt to check on the old witch. And so he followed, surprised to soon find himself in front of door that led to Jack’s room. She cleared the throat and knocked on the door calmly,  


“Come in,” Jack called from inside the door. Wuja smiled and let herself inside, suddenly adapting a very catlike walk. Chase was suspicious and very confused, he was soon inside the room himself and he was as still as death as he watch the scene unravel before him.  


“How have you been Jackie?” Wuja asked with a purring voice. Jack didn’t pay attention,  


“I’ve been normal, living for now, how about you?” he asked casually, not lifting his eyes from the work he was doing. Wuja shrugged, leaning on the spot right next to Jack so that she was in his view. “Just the usual; mingling, going out to fight for Wus, nothing different.” She answered simply. Jack nodded,  


“Yeah, anything in particular you wanted?” he asked. Wuja shook her head,  


“Just wanted to make you company, you seem rather lonely lately.” She answered in a sweet voice.  


“I don’t mind, it’s really fine,” Jack answered, still not paying attention to her.  


“So, how long will you be working?”  


“A good few more hours, I’m not done with this and I should have it done by tomorrow. Why?”  


“Just wondering, you seem lonely...”  


“Well, it’s fine, I’m used to it quite a lot and…” Jack stopped as he felt Wuja’s hand rest against his shoulder. He looked up at her, her green eyes pretty much eating him up and if that wasn’t clue enough then Wuja getting extremely close to him and pressing her body against his was definitely a giveaway. Chase had to use all his self control not to reach out and rip her to shreds.  


“Oh…” he said as she smiled at him, “That type of company…”  


“It’s chilly out, I don’t want to sleep alone,” she purred. Jack’s eyes were cool, surprised yet cool, and he simply stared at her for a bit.  


“Wuja, you know I think you’re attractive, but this isn’t something I can just do out of the blue.” Jack answered simply, placing a hand on Wuja’s own hand, in a way comforting but at the same time pulling her away from his own body. She frowned slightly,  


“Why not?”  


“Wuja, you are a partner in evil, and I respect you. But there is someone who holds my interest, and I simply cannot betray my feelings.” He said, “And as corny and completely stupid as that sounds, I cannot act against that.”  


Wuja was surprised to say the least. But she knew she would get nothing out of him that day.  


“Not even a kiss?” she asked, “You and I both know you have little time, isn’t it time to run risks and take chances?” Now this got to Jack, Chase could tell. He stood there in silence, staring at the tan woman so near to him and suddenly, before he could stop it, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Jack tensed visibly but didn’t move. He didn’t respond whatsoever, not pushing or pulling her in. But Chase had seen enough.  


“Wuja!” Chase bellowed in anger as he escaped the shadows. “What are you doing?” Wuja jumped apart from Jack, the young man not even moving in response. This only made it a thousand times worse.  


“Hands off… now!” he roared. Chase's look was enough to make even the greatest warriors fall to their knees and cry like infants. Wuja looked like she was going to do just that as she rushed out of the room without a single delay. Jack did not move at all, still frozen in the same position in which he had been kissed. Suddenly it was just them in the room and the silence around them was heavier than ever.  


"Why did you threaten her?" Jack asked simply. Chase was suddenly aware of how he was acting and he regained his composure quickly.  


"She was interrupting important work, I could not allow her to do that. Remember you are here for business and nothing else." he said with coolness. He began to walk towards the door when Jack spoke,  
"I don't have time for lies, Chase Young, if you have anything to say you better say it now because for all you know, I'll be gone tomorrow."  
Chase stopped and turned to face the young man, his eyes serious yet sad. He growled,  


"Don't speak to me of lies." he hissed. And with that, he left the room. Chase Young had never felt this frustrated in his life over someone. As soon as he reached his room he roared and buried his fingers in his hair. He could still see Wuja's smug face as she placed her hands on Jack, and the way he didn't move as she planted that horrid kiss on Jack. What was wrong with him? Was he going crazy? Why was this human making him feel so frustrated? Was there any reason he couldn't stand seeing the boy touched, that he was so entranced by those red eyes and that elegant stance and that snow white skin. Chase roared once again as he threw a fist at the wall and broke through it. That was enough, he thought. And so he sighed and undressed himself, changing into his sleeping clothes. It wasn't until he was about to go to bed that he hear the knock on the door. He sniffed and growled softly at the sweet smell that invaded his senses.  


"Come in," he said simply. Jack opened the door, his eyes tired and his color a bit grey. "What is it Spicer?"  


The young man stood there, his hands calmly at his sides and his eyes fixed on the older man.  


"We need to talk," he stated simply,  


"Can it not wait for another time that isn't midnight?"  


"No, it can't," Jack said simply. He walked over to the older man who stood facing the opposite direction. "We need to talk about this thing, because you can't deny that there's something between us and that it's affecting us both." Jack said. Chase snickered,  


"Really now? And why on earth would you say that?" Chase growled,  


"Should I even start? We had two close to intimate moments we never spoke about afterwards,"  


"That was just raw lust," Chase hissed,  


"You followed me around when I was doing my job,"  


"Making sure you were actually doing what you said you were doing,"  


"You just busted Wuja for hitting on me,"  


"She was distracting you,"  


"Chase... goodness, don't you see how you're acting?" Jack almost pleaded. Chase growled loudly,  


"How I'm acting? Is there something wrong with how I keep control of you?" Chase asked aggressively. But Jack didn't even flinch. Chase was suddenly incredibly enraged. He could feel his dragon form slowly exposing itself as he soon towered over the young man. He bared his teeth and hissed at the boy,  


"Get out before I rip you to pieces you worm!" Chase growled. Something flashed in Jack's eyes, something close to familiarity, as if he had lived this before and was remembering how it was. But soon it was gone, replaced with the cold security that now lived within the boy's mind.  


"No," he answered simply. Chase could feel his anger bubble up, and in some way there was hurt in the mixture as well. Never had he been denied in his dragon form by a HUMAN of all things. He lunged at the boy and to his surprise caught only air, he had dodged.  


"Chase, listen to me, we need to talk this through," Jack tried to explain. But Chase would have none of it. He attacked the boy various times, the lean figure moving quickly and avoiding the various attacks from the huge creature. Perhaps he could have dodged more if he hadn't suddenly felt a strong pain in his heart that made him freeze and his breathing stop. Suddenly, the huge creature was above him and a huge and massive reptilian hand was crushing down on his chest. Chase's snout was just an inch away from his face, and his eyes were piercing with rage.  


"I said get out! I don't care if it's to go rot in your stupid lab, just get out!" Chase bellowed. Suddenly, it felt as if Chase had finally scared the boy into submission, as the young man looked up at him with wide red eyes and not a single world left his mouth. But just a few seconds after that, those large crimson eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp. Chase was startled, he didn't expect the change to be so drastic in the boy's attitude towards him. That was until he suddenly smelled blood.  


"Spicer?" Chase asked. But the boy had no reaction, he was limp and motionless, his eyes half open and completely blank. "Spicer," Chase ordered, as if to get the young man's attention, but even so, when he reached down to push at the boy's head with one of his claws, there was no reaction. Suddenly, Chase was worried. He leaned down and pressed his ear against the boy's chest and suddenly his eyes widened. There was no pulse.  


"Spicer!" Chase yelled. He was in his human for so quickly it almost hurt. But his attention was elsewhere. He took the boy's head in his hands and tried to shake him. With every second that passed and the boy didn’t react dread accumulated in the older man’s heart. Suddenly, he knew what to do,  


“WUJA!” Chase roared, but the tone in his voice was enough for Wuja to realize something was terribly wrong. She was in the room a second later and her eyes widened at the scene before her. “Don’t just stand there and stare! Do something!” Chase yelled. Wuja ran forward and placed a hand on Jack’s chest, a burst of electricity entering his body as she murmured a spell. Suddenly, Jack eyes came back to life and he coughed and sputtered until blood dripped down his chin and he began weezing.  


“He needs medical assistance,” Wuja said suddenly. Chase couldn’t do anything but agree as he held the shivering youth in his arms, his own heart trembling in fear of what could have happened


	7. Truths 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it finally the end of Jack Spicer? Can perhaps things work out?

“He has two days, if he’s lucky.” Wuja said. The two Heylin stood at the end of Jack’s bed in the hospital. They stared at the young man, they had taken him to a Swiss hospital. They knew the Americans would probably pester them like flies if they went to the North American country. This seemed to be a good and professional ambience that was far enough from Jack’s enemies. They had left the boy there the day before, and Chase found himself unable to sleep that night, pacing around his room until the sun went up. Now here they stood, the two entities that had tortured and manipulated him as a young child, were now standing at the end of his death bed and watching the remarkable young man slowly decay from his insides.  


“How did this happen, he’s only 21,” Chase murmured, his voice cold yet angry and confused.  


“Nobody cared to check on him, not even himself.” She said calmly,  


“What about his parents?”  


“Nobody Chase, not his parents, not the monks, not me, not you,” she trailed off as she looked at the young boy, “He wasn’t so bad, really, he was reckless and an idiot at times, but he was a genius too, and always came back; almost like a loyal dog.” She explained simply. Chase didn’t answer; his eyes on the boy.  


Suddenly, ruby eyes fluttered open and a small groan left the young boy. He coughed and shifted uncomfortably under the feeling of tubes going through his nasal canals. Chase reacted as soon as he saw those eyes open. He was next to the boy, a hand on his shoulder,  


“Jack,” Chase asked softly. The red eyed albino seemed to have a hard time focusing his gaze but eventually he was able to look at the Heylin Prince in the eye with a bit of effort. He tried to say something, but his voice was unused and very weak,  


“Chase,” he managed to croak out, “How long?” he asked.  


“A day,” Chase answered, “we brought you in yesterday and…”  


“That’s not what I meant,” Jack said quickly, cutting Chase off. Chase sighed,  


“Two days,” he stated. To Chase’s surprise, he saw something close to relief in the boy’s eyes. And suddenly, he smiled,  


“That’s good; I thought you were going to say like a month or something ridiculous.” He said with a small chuckle,  


“What?” Chase managed to say as surprised flooded him,  


“Well, I mean, I don’t want to spend a whole month like this and just mopping over how I’m going to die soon. I’d rather just, get it over with you know?” he said simply. Before Chase could even react to those words there was a sudden knock on the door and the three Heylin looked up to see the Xiaolin Monks standing there in solemn and sad silence. Kimiko looked as if she had been crying, and Raimundo’s eyes were full of sorrow and regret. Clay looked small for his colossal size and his body and aura seemed depressed, and finally Omi who was the most heartbreaking to see; the boy looked as if he had not slept in days, his eyes deep and his expression miserable and heartbroken.  


“Jack Spicer, we have come to bid you farewe…” Omi couldn’t finish, his words stuck in his throat,  


“We heard,” Raimundo said, his tone tired and gloomy. “And we had to see you,” Jack chuckled and smiled at them,  


“Now come on, don’t be so gloomy, if you’re gonna come see me for the last time you might as well make it a good one. I could even let you guys beat up a Jack-bot, relive old times and all,” He said with a light heart. The monks seemed amazed that the young genius was so positive, but even so they did their best to smile and walked in. They spoke for a bit, Chase and Wuja more to a side and letting them have their time. They spoke of past events and Jack laughed every time they remembered an embarrassing moment, be it of the monks or of himself. Kimiko gave him the newest version of a videogame that wasn’t meant to be released until four months from then.  


“Aw man I have been dying to play this thing! Pun totally intended,” Jack said with a smile as he placed the chip and powered the game up. Kimiko might have laughed a bit louder if the joke hadn’t been so morbid. Raimundo gave Jack a pendulum with the Heylin symbol on one side and Xiaolin on the other,  


“You know, one couldn’t exist without the other,” Raimundo said with a small smile. Jack chuckled,  


“The metaphorical comparison to our relationship you just made was so corny I’m not even going to say it… but I appreciate it.” Jack smiled. Clay stepped forward an without hesitating placed his hat on Jack’s lap. This got everyone’s attention; even Jack seemed confused at first,  


“Hey, cowboy, I’m not sure you want to do that,” he said,  


“I’m sure I do, you may’ve been evil Jack Spicer, but somewhere under all that mushy white skin of yours there was a friend of ours, and you can’t expect us to be anything short from devastated when you’re gone.” Clay said solemnly. Jack placed his weak hands on the hat and paid close attention to it.  


“Thanks Clay, I’m not sure I can express how much that means to me, so I won’t, but thanks anyway.” Jack said softly. Clay nodded and suddenly Jack’s attention fell on Omi. The boy had grown, he was no longer tiny and his expression was more adult like now than ever before. Even so, as Jack looked at this powerful monk whom he had fought for so many years, the young monk simply stepped forward, climbed on the bed and curled up next to Jack. Jack didn’t react immediately, but after a moment he lowered a hand and tentatively placed it on the monk’s shoulder,  


“Stop it Cheeseball, you act as if you know nothing about the afterlife, for all you know I’m gonna be like Wuja and I’ll annoy the heck out of you guys for the rest of your miserable lives.” Jack chuckled. The joke didn’t get to the smaller boy; instead he carefully placed his arms around Jack and hugged him,  


“You were a great enemy, and a good friend too, thank you Jack Spicer, you have taught us much.” He murmured. Jack considered making a sarcastic remark, or perhaps telling the kid to seriously let go, but instead he let the boy hug him and he hugged back softly as he murmured, “leave it to baldi-locks to make me feel like I care about you guys…”  


The monks left in silence, but they smiled and waved at Jack, and Jack did so too with a big smile, almost as if he was about to leave on vacations. He sighed,  


“Ah, what a problem, I have four hundred levels to beat before I bite the dust, better get started!” Jack said nonchalantly. Chase approached the boy once more but not before Wuja stepped in before,  
“Jack, I think it’s time we should part.” She said simply, “I hope you rest in peace, and if you have nothing better to do I’ll lock you up in a puzzle box or something.” Wuja growled. Jack smiled up at her with a calm expression,  


“I’ll miss you too, you ugly old witch,” He said. Wuja looked like she was going to punch the boy, but instead she hissed at him and ducked in for a quick hug that took Jack by surprise. She let go and almost pushed Jack away, but the way she had held him for just a millisecond helped to show everything she would never have the guts to say. She walked out of the room quickly and left the two men in the same room. Jack sighed as he put the videogame console down,  


“You don’t have to say goodbye if you don’t want to, you can just leave,” he said with a tired tone, as if he had dreaded for this moment to arrive. Chase didn’t move,  


“We never finished the… conversation we were supposed to have…” Chase said softly. His feelings were all over the place, oh how the young man made him feel. Chase couldn’t deny anything anymore; everything in his being was grieving and yearning for the boy in front of him. Jack chuckled,  


“Really? After you attack me and actually put me on my death bed you decide it’s a good time to do this?” he asked coldly, but Chase could feel something beneath those words.  


“Yes, I was angry, irrational and confused before, but now I’m simply confused,” Chase admitted, his eyes locked with Jack’s ruby red ones. Jack sighed once more,  


“Alright, let’s talk,” he said softly. Chase walked towards the bed with slow and easy passes; as if he wasn’t sure he wanted to arrive there. He sat next to the boy, a pregnant silence surrounding them immediately.  


“Chase, the whole reason I was trying to talk to you the other day was because I thought I might still have a few months, at least a few weeks to perhaps get you to realize you’re being a prick and pretty much neglecting a really weird shit ton of confused feelings you have for me.” Jack said simply.  


“Is that all, you wanted to use me for a few weeks until you died? Is that all I was then?” Chase asked, his tone grave.  


“What? No, shit, of course not. What’s wrong with you? You know what, enough with this cold attitude; I don’t need it right now, so you listen up Chase Young. I, Jack Spicer, have been either crushing, lusting or just plain in love with you since the moment I knew of your existence. It hasn’t changed one bit. The only thing that changed was the fact that I realized you would probably never even acknowledge my existence as something any more important than the life of a fly. Do you have any idea what you made me go through? You lied to me, cheated against me, insulted me, kicked me in the face, did every single embarrassing and degrading thing you were capable of doing and made sure to rub it into my face extra hard.” Jack growled,  


Chase was silent for a moment, he tried to remember every time he had humiliated Jack and suddenly he became very aware of what he goth was saying. What was this feeling he was getting all of the sudden?  


“I cried like a little sissy every night because of how fucking miserable I was. I only came to realize what a little wuss I was the day I turned 18. I was an adult, and look at what I had done for myself so far. Nothing. But suddenly, when I manage to grow up and leave everything behind you appear once again, as if you were always my best friend and fucking expect me to just sit there and welcome you with open arms when all you’ve ever done is treat me like shit!” Jack’s voice was changing; suddenly that strange feeling underlining his words was becoming stronger. His eyes widening, his body getting worked up; what was this? “And the worse part, the absolute worse part of all was that I fucking LET you. Because I’m just as much as a wuss as I ever was and I’m head over heels in love with you, Chase Young. And I’m more than sure that at least a fragment of those feelings are reciprocated so you tell me right the fuck now; are you or are you not in love with me.” Jack finished. Chase was surprised; he finally knew what that strange emotion was. Angry; Jack’s voice was angry.  


Chase wanted to do many things at that particular moment. He wanted to rip the boy apart, for one, he also wanted to bolt out of that room and forget this had ever happened. But he couldn’t. There was something that felt wrong about everything; how had he done all that to Jack and missed so much potential in a student? How had he not realized the devotion the boy had for him before? How had he not realized how attractive the boy was that suddenly Chase could think of nothing other than Jack Spicer all day and night? And how on earth was he just sitting here and letting the being that was Jack Spicer just die in front of him?  


“Well?” Jack hissed. Chase did nothing; he simply stared, as if about to say something. Yet nothing came out.  


“I…”Chase began. “I…” Jack stared at him and he could almost feel his glare pierce him like daggers.  


“You what?” Jack growled.  


“I think…”  


“Think what!?” Jack yelled.  


“I don’t know!” Chase roared. He buried his hands into his head, “God, Jack, don’t you realize? I have no utter idea of what is happening to me. I don’t know what this feeling is, I can’t define it and I need time but you’ll be dead in 42 hours and I don’t know what to do!” he finished.  


“Seriously,” Jack deadpanned, “Chase Young is having emotional conflicts? Are you friggin kidding me?”  


“Jack, do not tamper with me, my state of mind is not a clear one!” Chase growled, looking up from his hands.  


“God you act like such a hormonal teenager, I thought you’d have gone through this type of situation when you were younger or something…” Jack chuckled.  


“Spicer, why did you wait until it was so late,” Chase growled as he closed his eyes and tried to focus,  


“Oh great now it’s my fault.” Jack exclaimed,  


“Of course it is, this has all been and always been your fault!” Chase hissed,  


“Sure, because I was supposed to stay at your feet like a loyal puppy you could kick around until the day I died,” Jack mocked. Chase stood up and clutched Jack’s hospital gown with both hands, “What?” Jack dared, “Are you going to kill me? Make it painful and slow? What the hell do you think I’ve been living so far? If you’re going to do something then do it now you pathetic excuse of a lizard!”  


“Shut up!” Chase roared, his strong voice beginning to shake.  


“No! I won’t! I’m tired of being treated like shit dammit! I’m more than that! I’m a genious, I’m the world’s most unknown criminal and it works under my control. I’m Jack fucking Spicer and I will not have you treat me like some fucking minion, because guess what, I could have not accepted your alliance and lived my life and I could have lived a few more fucking months if it weren’t for you!” Jack was yelling so loud now that his heart monitor was beginning to go crazy. Chase hadn’t noticed he had started to back up, his eyes confused and surprised as this young man continued to shoot him over and over again with the truth he couldn’t see. He had done this, Chase Young had taken the only loyal person he had had in his whole life and destroyed him. This, Chase thought as he looked at the grayish pale and dying Jack that now glared at him with eyes full of anger and hatred, you’ve done this to him.  


He couldn’t take it. Chase had never disappeared so quickly in his life. He ripped away from Jack and quickly willed all the power he had and forced himself to teleport back to his citadel. But as fast as he had done this he was not fast enough. Just before his eyes left the scene where Jack Spicer lay, young yet dying in front of his own eyes, they caught sight of something they hadn’t seen in a long time. A tear, thick and shining, slid down the pale grey cheek. The moment he crashed into the cold floor of his citadel there was a long and heavy silence.  
You did this to him.  


Chase opened his mouth to growl or hiss but nothing came out, everything caught and unsaid in his throat. He tried to stand up but his muscles contracted in strong and ardent regret. A muffled yet strangled noise left his mouth, his fingers curling against the fine marble and carving thin lines in it as they did. Never had any of his warriors ever heard such a blood thrilling and agonized yell as the one that Chase Young released that day.


	8. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Chase to decide what to do, will it be the right decision?

Chase had never felt this way before. I lay in bed for the whole next day in complete silence. His thoughts floated around, but they all centered over the young genius in a hospital in Switzerland. He couldn’t bring himself to go see the boy, but every second that went by he yearned to speak to the boy. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and protect him of the claws of death that were already beginning to claim him. But what could Chase do? The only other option was to make the boy immortal and see if things worked out, but even so, there was no way for them to. Chase was old and evil and a monster, and Jack was right; Chase had treated him like a slave. How had this young human man managed to reduce the great Chase Young into a pile of moping emotions? Could it be that Chase… No, he couldn’t, Chase had lost the ability to love anything other than evil ages ago. There was no way he could feel that way for the boy… yet... he couldn’t seem to take his mind off him.  


But what had Spicer ever done for him? Sure he was loyal; sure he was dedicated and incredibly persistent. But that didn’t change the fact that Jack had a history of backstabbing the people he was allied with. What if Jack was put into a situation of fear and therefore betrayed Chase? Would Chase allow that? Of course he wouldn’t, he would kill him, but how could be sure he would do that if his thoughts were just about saving him lately? He needed proof that Jack would be completely dedicated to him and not betray him. But there was not time for this! For all he knew Jack was already dead and on his way to be cremated. This thought shook Chase’s insides and his stomach churned. Goodness, how on earth was he supposed to survive this?  


Hours passed and passed, and suddenly, it was the next day. This was it, today was the day given to end Jack Spicer’s life. And Chase couldn’t take it. He walked around his citadel, tried to train, tried to meditate; but it all led his thoughts directly back to a certain redheaded young man. He couldn’t, but he had to.  


“Just go tell him,” a voice ordered from a corner of the room Chase was inside. He looked up and his gaze met a bright green one.  


“I don’t know what you speak of,” Chase tried to say, but his voice was tired and worried.  


“Go save him,”  


“I can’t,”  


“Oh for crying out loud Chase it’s obvious you love him!”  


“NO! How can I know it’s really that? You’ve seen what he’s turned into. He’s a beautiful monster but I know nothing about him! How do you know he won’t just betray me and use the gift of immortality to destroy me?”  


“Because, I checked,” a third voice echoed through the room and both Heylin turned to face a very calm looking Royal Hannibal Bean,  


“Please make your leave Hannibal, I wish to have nothing to do with you.” Chase growled.  


“I was just here to tell you something interesting I came across this morning,” he explained simply.  


“Nobody believes your intricate ways of persuasion,” Chase growled,  


“Then I guess you wouldn’t like to hear about little Jack Spicer?” he asked. Chase tensed visibly. Bean laughed, “I thought so. Don’t worry boy, I was going to convert him into my new apprentice today and offer him the immortality myself. It would have been fantastic to have another dragon around, don’t you think?” he mocked. Chase almost lunged at the man in anger,  


“Bean…!” he warned, baring his teeth.  


“But don’t worry Chase, my plan failed horribly.” The legume said with somewhat resentment, but mostly amusement. “I made sure he was in his most vulnerable mental state and I appeared. I sweet talked him and we even conversed like old friends, he’s quite the polite young lad now. But then I made the offer, and you won’t believe what he told me.” The red bean said as he paced, or more like bounced, around the room, acting like the intricate patterns on the walls were suddenly very interesting. “He said, ‘no thanks, I thought he was bluffing and I even retold him all the good things and even so he refused. The kid must really want to die. I thought to myself.” Chase might have growled at these words if he hadn’t been so interested in what his former master was saying. Wuya was also baffled, but somehow she knew where this conversation was headed.  


“And so I asked him, why? Why pass up this chance? Had Chase really warned him so badly about me? And you know what he said, Young?” Bean said with a kind of calm amusement, “He said, ‘I can’t do that to Chase’. I couldn’t believe he was giving up being eternal because he was so loyal he wouldn’t give in to Chase Young’s worst enemy.” Bean finished. He finally turned to face the Evil Warlord. “I never thought I would be that much of a fool Young, the boy was a vermin as a kid, but he was one merciless villain as an adult. Have you stopped to thing what on earth you’ve just lost?”  
After all I did to him, Chase thought to himself, he refused immortality simply to respect me.  


“He refused…” Wuya murmured. “The idiot refused.”  


Chase didn’t think twice. The burst of magic that engulfed him was almost strong enough to injure Wuya if she hadn’t backed away fast enough. He reappeared in the basement of his citadel, his heart pounding in his throat as he lunged forward and began searching through a large staff of magical objects,  


Where is it, where IS IT! Chase almost roared at his frustrated thoughts. Where had he put the damn object, why couldn’t he find it now of all times! He threw the unecesarry objects around,  


“Chase stop!” Wuya yelled as she arrived at the door of the basement. Chase barely noticed her existence, “Chase!” she shrieked. Chase let out a blood thrilling roar as he looked up at her,  


“What!” he demanded. He was suddenly still as he realized Wuya was holding her hand out with a golden ring in her hand.  


“I dug it out, just in case,” she barely whispered. Relief flooded Chase just slightly as he ran forward and took the ring from her.  


“Thank you,” he breathed, taking her into a brief yet tight hug before disappearing from right in front of her eyes.  


“Well, I’ll be damned, the kid really has The Heylin Prince of Evil acting like a lovesick puppy.” Hannibal said, his eyes suddenly fell on Wuya as she returned to the center of the citadel.  


“He’s something special, Jack,” Wuya said simply. Hannibal smiled wickedly,  


“I hope things work out, I’d be interesting to have a new immortal on our side for a change.” He announced. Wuya smiled too,  


“I agree, if there’s anything I’m sure of it’s that Jackie is full of surprises.” She chuckled.  


“True, now we just have to hope he makes it in time.” The bean mentioned casually as he disappeared.  


…

Chase burst through the room where Jack Spicer was and his heart almost stopped. The doctors were already all over the place, some of them trying to inject the boy with fluids and the other yelling as they tried to get the right instruments into the room to treat the dying boy. Jack himself lay in complete silence, his eyes lost in the distance and his body not even trying to continue breathing. Chase roared. Every man and woman in the room looked up in utter surprise before backing off in fear when the warlord lunged forward and held Jack’s face in his hands.  


“Jack, listen to me Jack, you need to focus on me.” He ordered. Jack’s body seemed to twitch as soon as he heard Chase speak. His irises seemed to make a huge effort to slowly turn and look at the dragon-hybrid with the weakest eyes Chase had ever seen. But he looked at him all the same.  


“I can fix this but you have to let me do it, don’t fight me, please!” Chase could hear how his voice began to sound like he was begging. Who would have known that Spicer of all people would be the one to make Chase Young beg? Jack looked up in utter surprise, and in what seemed an eternity he nodded. Chase looked around quickly and saw an empty syringe nearby. Before he could think twice he quickly took it and ripped it out of it’s plastic container before piercing it into his skin. He took as much blood as he could before quickly turning and swiftly pushed it into Jack’s neck. The boy didn’t even react to the strong pain, his eyes lost in Chase’s golden gaze. At this point Chase could hear guards getting closer, but he didn’t care. As soon as all the blood was in his system Chase quickly pulled the needle out and placed the golden ring on a thin and weak finger. He began chanting the spell. The guards pounded on hospital room door. No matter how much they tried and pushed they were unable to enter, it was almost like there was a magic spell on the door. Little did they know that a certain redheaded witch was smiling at this event hundreds of miles away from there.  


“Hurry Chase, bring our Jackie home,” Wuya whispered.  


Chase was trying as hard as could to finish the spell, it was long and if he messed up once it would all be over. He remembered every word and entonation, but it was closely followed by the strong urge to hurry. Jack was beginning to lose it. His life was slipping away and as much as he tried to focus on those golden eyes, he was too weak. Chase could see it and suddenly he began to panic. He tried to keep under control, just two more phrases and it would be done! He reached up and held Jack’s hand tightly as a green light surrounded them. Would he be fast enough? Chase focused as hard as he could, closing his eyes to make sure everything recited was perfect. He had a single chance, the last phrase. Syllable after syllable, just four more words. You must finish! Three words… two… one.  


It was done.  


Chase snapped his eyes open as he felt the magic around them seal and disappear. He looked up at Jack who still stared directly at him.  


“Jack?” he asked. There was silence. Dread filled up inside of Chase’s stomach. “Jack,” he stated, trying to get his attention. But there was none. Jack wasn’t looking at him anymore, he was looking in his direction, but his gaze was blank and empty. “Jack,” he growled, “Jack wake up this instant, don’t you dare do this to me!” he ordered. There was no answer, no pulse, no breath, nothing. “Jack,” Chase’s voice was quivering, “Jack!” he began to yell. The doctors that had remained conscious during this terrifying moment gave the two men with knowing looks; no matter how powerful this man was, how tall he stood, they had seen so many break down like this before.  


“Dammit, Jack, no, listen to me, please look at me now, please…” Chase yelled as he placed both hands on the dead boy’s face and pressed his forehead against his. “Please,” Chase said. But there was no answer. Chase might have roared in despair if it wasn’t for a sudden bolt of lightning that ripped through the air and hit the boy straight in the chest. Chase pulled back just in time and watched with wide eyes as the body convulsed because of the shock. Once it was over there was a thick silence when…  


*COUGH COUGH COUGH* “OH MY GOD THAT HURT!” *COUGH COUGH* Jack wheezed as his heart suddenly started up and oxygen returned to his lungs. Relief flooded Chase like a broken dam. He reached forward and before Jack could even ask what was happen he was caught in a huge and strong hug.  


“What… Chase?” Jack asked. Chase let go and stared at the boy directly into his bright red eyes. There was another flash of light and suddenly both men were back in the citadel in Chase’s bedroom. Chase carefully lay the fragile boy on the satin covered mattress and looked down at him fondly. He reached down and magicked his gloves away before carefully caressing Jack’s pale cheek.  


“I’m so glad,” Chase whispered. Jack looked up at him with wide eyes.  


“What… am… am I in heaven?” Jack asked. Chase chuckled,  


“No, you are alive and with me, and you are mine.” He said with a smile. Jack’s eyes widened for a moment. Perhaps in his younger years he would have continued asking questions , but his older self knew that this could only mean one of two things. Either he truly had been saved by his youth’s hero and idol, or he really was in heaven. In any case, now wasn’t the time to inquire about his current situation. Instead he smiled and accepted the affection Chase had suddenly begun to shower on him.  


The older man smiled as well and began nuzzling the younger boy and caressing every corner of his face. Jack relaxed into his touch and felt as exhaustion started to take a toll on him. He knew he had just DIED, now, whether he was alive now or not was a completely different subject.  


“Chase,” he whispered.  


“Yes,” the warlord answered immediately.  


“I’m tired,” Jack murmured. Chase nodded and proceeded in lifting the bed sheets and settling them over Jack’s slim figure. With a swirl of magic his armor was gone and he was left in a soft silk robe. The older man found a place beneath the sheets right next to Jack, and once there he reached over and pulled the youth towards his own warm body. Jack was in complete bliss. He didn’t know if he was alive or dead, but this was more than he could have ever asked for. And so, they both drifted off into sleep. And the small kiss Chase placed on Jack’s temple did no go unnoticed by the albino man.


	9. Awakening 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Jack has woken up, how will he react to everything?

When Jack did wake up, he was alone. His eyes scanned the room and began searching for escape routes and objects that could be potential weapons before he remembered where he was and how he had gotten there.  


“ I see you are awake.” A silky voice said from the door. Jack lifted his gaze in a cool manner to see Chase Young in a silk robe with a coffee mug in his hands.  


“Yes, and I feel very rested, thank you.” He mentioned. Chase smiled and walked over to place his mug on the bedside table. He sat next to Jack and reached a large strong hand to caress Jack’s cheek. Jack simply stared back with interested eyes as the older man ran his thumb along the snow white cheek.  


“You are healthier,” he said. Jack still stared for a moment more, but then chuckled,  


“I guess it’s not heaven…” he stated with relief. Chase hummed in agreement and leaned forward. Jack had seen it coming, but he’d also gotten the familiar shiver up his spine which could only mean…  


“Jackie! You’re alive!” Wuya yelled as she burst through the door, just in time to stop Chase just a centimeter away from Jack’s perfect lips. He growled,  


“Could you have not chosen a WORSE time than this?” Chase mocked. Wuya rolled her eyes,  


“Good to see you Wuya,” Jack chuckled.  


“Get over yourself, Young, you have him for the rest of eternity… Any who, how are you feeling?” She asked Jack. But as soon as Jack heard the word “eternity” he had frozen in place, his face expressionless.  


“Eternity…” he repeated blankly. Chase looked at Jack suddenly, noticing something off in his voice.  


“Yes, eternity, didn’t you know?” Wuya asked,  


“I hadn’t really gotten around to tell him…” Chase began,  


“You made me… “ Jack began, but the words never left him. He instead stood up quickly, separating himself from Chase in the process.  


“Jack…” he began,  


“When… When did this happen,” he asked. His voice was surprisingly calm, his eyes not betraying a single emotion he was having.  


“You were dying, I had to do something.” Chase said.  


“How do you know I’m even on your side?” Jack growled. This made Chase stop, but his eyes continued to concentrate on the boy in front of him.  


“What do you mean Jack?” he asked carefully.  


“For all you know, I’m going to stab you in your back the moment you turn around.” He hissed.  


“I know you won’t,” he answered.  


“How?” Jack roared suddenly. Chase felt a shiver run up his spine, and he could tell from how Wuya stepped back that he wasn’t the only one. “I told you to be more careful Chase. You’ve let the vermin that infected your life into your life entirely. You’ve let me, Jack Spicer, into your home and heart and for all you know I’m completely prepared to rip it all to shreds for the shits and giggles!” Jack’s hands were shaking, his eyes widening and suddenly everything about him seemed tense and almost maddening. Chase could say he was almost a bit bothered by how horrific Jack now seemed. “What’s wrong with you? What happened to the Chase I knew? Or could it be that I’ve finally broken you beyond repair? What the fuck happened! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO US CHASE?” He finally screamed. This was his final word before a hand came up and clutched his chest, his sight suddenly blurring. Chase was there before he could even begin to fall over. He was in strong hands before he was carried and placed in the bed once more.  


“What… why… would you… why…” he wheezed out as he tried to regain his breath.  


“I know you wouldn’t, Jack, Bean told me how you rejected his offer.” Chase said.  


“And you would… trust Bean… because?” Jack said at the best of his ability. Chase chuckled.  


“I know when that vermin is speaking the truth, I have heard it from him very few times, but I know when he is saying it.” He informed. Jack shook his head,  


“You can’t trust me.” He whispered, barely audible. Chase shook his head,  


“Worry about yourself before worrying about me.” He whispered back.  


“Chase… but… why?” Jack asked as he began to slip out of consciousness once more. Chase smiled,  


“Because things have changed, drastically, so sleep so you may rest and get used to them quicker.” He informed. Jack’s eyes gave out eventually, his breathing slowing down, but even so his pale hand remained tight around Chase’s arm until the moment he slipped entirely out of consciousness. Chase smiled at this, but his grin faltered when he looked up at Wuya. She looked away from him innocently,  


“Next time, you stupid witch, you wait for the man to be stabilized before you tell him he’s immortal, it’s not an easy thing to digest.” He snapped at her.  


“You had to tell him somehow,” she said as she turned to leave, a smile tugging at the sides of her mouth. Chase rolled his eyes before turning to face the sleeping young man. He sat by him and smoothed his hair down.  


“Don’t worry Jack, you just need to adjust.” He whispered to the sleeping albino, “and we have a whole lot time just for that.”


	10. Awakening 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have changed... for good.

This time, when Jack opened his eyes, he was fully aware of everything around him. He had taken a moment just as he realized he had drifted back into consciousness to take in his surroundings. He quickly recalled everything and realized why he was awake, the alarm announcing a Shen Gong Wu had just activated. He could hear as Chase’s voice resounded through the citadel, as well as Wuya’s one, they seemed to be rather interested in this Shen Gong Wu, and so he could hear as magic swirled up nearby and soon the place was silent. He was still, very still, he shifted a bit, as if trying to get in a more comfortable position, and positioned his right wrist right next to his face. He knew Chase’s cat’s would be probably roaming around and making sure he was alright and not doing something stupid. With this thought in mind, he slowly opened one eye and peeked between his fingers towards the door. There, without fail, was one of Chase’s cats. Jack internally sighed, there was no point running away, not like this. And so, he simply sighed, this time out loud, and sat up. Chase’s guard looked up, looking almost a bit glad that Jack was awake, and even nodded in a sign of respect. Jack wanted to roll his eyes at the motion, but returned it anyway. Jack took no time in getting up, checking his vital organs and his body to make sure he was alright, and then asked to be led to Chase’s bathroom. Jack had become quite a germ freak after he found out about his sickness, hating the thought of being killed from a simple germ infection or weak cold for all he knew. So being in bed for about… three days, he guessed, wasn’t something he enjoyed. He walked into a large room lined with gold and emerald as well as pure white marble. Chase’s bathroom could have been confused with an ancient God’s house. It enormous and water flowed into many different chambers water, all of different sizes and even water color, depending on the color of the tiles beneath. Jack would say he was impressed, but really, he expected no less from a man like Chase Young. And so he stripped from his silk robe, only stopping momentarily to notice the strange ring placed on his hand (shrugging it off after he couldn’t pull it off in two tries), and sunk into the neartest chamber of warm water.  


Now, Jack Spicer had never really liked his body. He considered himself too thin, too short, too weak, just as everyone else had thought and told him. But as time went by, he learned he really didn’t care what other people said or thought about him, very less his body. And so he focused on what he had to do and didn’t pay attention to what may happen to his body. As a matter of fact, puberty had been kind and given him a lean and strong body which he had come to appreciate and pamper. And he did so now, covering himself in creams with strong aromas and soaps that left his skin silky smooth. He also proceeded to wash his hair and make sure every corner of his body was impeccable. When he was done, he dived into the pool sized water and let the slow yet steady current wash it all away until it was nothing but him and his own body. And as he swam, he thought of the things he would have to do now that he was immortal.  


Did Chase really mean what he said? That he trusted him now? Had he not learned after all these years that Jack was a good for nothing cheater? He wasn’t now, but what he done to prove that to Chase? Nothing, that’s what. Why would the man let him in suddenly? The reason he had been so willing to have something with Chase was because he knew there wouldn’t be enough time for him to betray him or cause any permanent damage. Now, that was the only damage he could make. Could it be that Chase finally realized what they had? That they really did have something that was almost tangible because it was so strong? Jack didn’t know, but he had to find out, and soon. And so, Jack let himself drift towards the edge of the large container of water and he pulled himself out. He needed to speak with Chase and make things right, because he knew that if Chase didn’t know what he was getting into, then Jack might as well…  


“Jack!” a screech echoed through the citadel. Jack sat up straight as he heard the panic in the witch’s voice. He quickly wrapped himself in a robe and jogged out to see what was happening. “Jack! Where are you?” the voice repeated.  


“Wuya, I’m here, what is it?” Jack answered as he ran into the room where she had transported to. His eyes widened. Her leg was bleeding and her armed seemed broken in a horrible position as well as the rest of her which was covered in bruises and cuts. “What happened? Where’s Chase?” he asked as he approached her and activated one of his bots to arrive and help him tend to her wounds.  


“Oh Jack, I don’t know how he did it but it’s over now.” She said, her voice almost cracking into a sob. “We’re done for, this is it.”  


“Wuya,”  


“We’re going to die and he’s going to come for both you and me and…”  


“Wuya!” Jack yelled as he snatched her chin with his hand and forced her to look at him, “What happened?”  


Wuya opened her mouth but let out a sob before collecting herself and placing her stern look on instead. “Bean,” she managed to whisper.  


“What did he do?”  


“He overtook Omi and Rai.” She whispered. Jack froze.  


“Overtook?” he asked carefully,  


“Yes, he has them completely under his control. He used a spell that used an enormous amount of energy, not even he should be able to make it work but he did somehow and now…!” But even as Wuya kept on speaking Jack’s brain started turning. Chase had recently used magic when he converted him, and making someone immortal must have taken a huge amount of power. He probably even borrowed some from Wuya. The spell Hannibal used was a manipulative one, which mean he must have either a lot of power with him, or have gotten it recently. This could only mean the second one, since Bean had no type of power otherwise. And suddenly it all made sense.  


“It’s my fault.” He interrupted,  


“What?” Wuya asked.  


“Bean didn’t get new magic, he only piggy backed on Chase’s spell to make me immortal. Which means that the moment he convinced Chase of coming to get me he probably went straight back to use all the energy he could steal from Chase for himself and therefore complete his plan. Don’t you see Wuya? He knew Chase would fall for me, he knew he would go try to fix me and now everything is a fucking mess because of me!” Jack finally hissed. Wuya looked at him with wide eyes,  


“No…” she whispered.  


“Now where the hell is Chase,” Jack asked with a tone that made Wuya feel tiny and miserable next to him.  


“He took him…”  


“What?”  


“He took him with him, Bean has him.” Wuya said with a quivering tone. Jack laughed, a painful and ironic laugh.  


“That fucking idiot!” He almost roared, “I told him he couldn’t trust the bean, I told him I would be the end of him but he never friggin listens! Never!” Jack yelled as he got up and began pacing around, trying to find a solution to this huge mess and allowed the bot to get near Wuya and tend to her wounds. He stopped and sighed, digging his face into his hands.  


“Jack, I’m so sorry,” Wuya tried to say, “We were completely unprepared for this.” Jack shook his head,  


“Alright, I know what to do. Wuya, I want you to hide somewhere with the cats and lock yourself in with the Snake’s Tail and Spy Orb thing that Chase has and make sure you follow every move Bean and I do. I need you to lend me the little magic you have right now if I were to need it. I will also give you an untraceable communication device just in case. And you won’t even MOVE, before I get back. Do you understand?” he ordered. Wuya could feel herself melt as she saw the strong man before her eradiating such superiority and confidence. But she kept herself in line.  


“Alright,” she accepted. Jack helped her off the ground and looked at the large felines surrounding them,  


“You heard my orders, please take us to the safest room.” He asked respectfully. The felines looked at each other for a moment, but realized the boy probably knew what he was doing. And so, they led them to the lowest basement of the citadel. Wuya had to keep reminding herself that Jack belonged to Chase, because or else she might have just melted into Jack’s touch as he held picked her up and carried her down to where she would be safe from Bean. The cats stood in a circle around her along with various of his bots and the one who continued to fix up her injuries. She sat in silence with the spying orb and the Serpent Tail in hand, her eyes fixed on Jack.  


“You’ll come back, won’t you?” she asked tentatively. He turned to face her once more, his red eyes unreadable in every way.  


“You will know what happens. If I win, wait until I return. If not, you should all go to the Xiaolin Temple and I wish you the utmost best in surviving against Bean.” Jack stated. She nodded, her eyes never leaving his. Jack turned and headed towards the door of the room when he stopped. “Oh, and Wuya,” he said, she looked up at him, her green eyes never leaving his red ones.  


“Thank you for everything,” he said with a small smile. And with that, he pressed a button on his watch and teleported away. Wuya sighed as she quickly summoned the orb to see the red head standing in his lab.  


“You’ve grown up well Jack, “ she murmured. And so, she sat quietly to watch and wait for what the future would bring them.


	11. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has decided to take some action, but who will help him?

Jack took everything he would probably need to fight Bean, which mind you wasn’t that much. He had classified his weapons into four types; 4th class were smaller weapons, make only to stall the enemy and possibly paralyze it for enough time. It was mostly mean for civilians and people Jack decided weren’t worth using good weaponry on. 3rd class were also small weapons, but that could actually kill, like hand guns or simply any small killing device, he carried a few of those. 2nd Class was what he had mostly stocked up on, large weapons disguised as tiny small ones that he could pull out and make a disintegrate someone in under a second with. 1st class were those he left in his lab, but prepared them to aim directly to where he targeted them towards. In this case, Bean. They were all large and heavy missiles that could probably blow up all of Asia he used all of them. Jack was prepared to go down killing Bean if it meant getting Chase back alive and making the damn legume pay. And so, being completely prepared and stocked up with what he needed, he teleported to his next place of business.  


Jack sighed as he looked up at the Xiaolin Temple. It seemed darker and sadder than ever before. He slowly walked up the steps and bowed in respect as he made way inside. Once there, Master Fung stood in front of him with deep bags under his eyes, Dojo was on his shoulder and also seemed like he had not rested recently.  


“Jack Spicer, I did not expect to ever see you after your decision a few years ago.” He said, “I am most glad to see you well and healthy.” Jack chuckled but bowed anyway,  


“Same for you, but I’m afraid to say I wish I didn’t have to ever come back here. You know I usually mean trouble.” He said. Master Fung nodded sadly.  


“I imagine you are here to see my students, or rather what is left of them.” He said calmly. Jack nodded,  


“Are they training?” he asked. Mr. Fung chuckled.  


“Yes, they needed to fan out what just happened to them.” He answered. Jack nodded and with his permission walked past him and into the back garden of the Temple. Sure enough, there they were, the last two dragons. But they were not training, even though by the horrid looks of how they had left the training grounds he could tell they had been doing so recently. They were instead seated on the back steps of the Temple, each of them staring blankly into space until Kimiko noticed Jack’s presence. She stood up immediately,  


“Jack,” she said softly. He didn’t smile, he simply look down at the two elemental dragons.  


“That’s my name,” he said softly, reviving one of their old jokes. She stood up without hesitation and embraced him warmly. Jack chuckled a bit but allowed the hug anyway. Kimiko let out a half sob and half laugh as she held on to him. She had grown beautifully, her body shaping into a grown woman and her hips and chest filling up into a fit and strong body that could withstand just as much as any of the other male’s in her team. Her face had more adult features now, her small pointy nose was now a bit more elongate and her wide and wild eyes were now calm and serene, her face having a much more mature look to it. But she was still young and beautiful, just as Jack remembered her. He used to have a crush on her once, but it was short lived after she tried to burn him alive with her powers. She fit nicely into his arms, but he knew any dreams he had with her were buried in the young boy genius who had died the moment he left the Xiaolin and Heylin side.  


“You’re alive?” she asked incredulously.  


“That’s kind of a rhetorical question,” he said. She smiled a bit but it quickly left her pale face when she turned around, almost as if looking for her teammates to tell them, but realized half of them were gone. Clay was looking, though, and he stood up as well,  


“I wouldn’t believe it if I didn’t see it. Jack Spicer in flesh n’ bone. Damn, yer harder to kill then the cockroaches in my aunt Sally’s barn.” Clay said, his sky blue eyes focused on Jack with a sort of calmness only he had. The American Cowboy was taller than before, perhaps as tall as Master Monk Guan, or perhaps even a little bit more. His fat had developed into muscle and he was now a sturdy young man with a golden blonde beard and a white smile, even though right now it was nowhere to be seen. His face had squared out and lost all his baby fat, but freckles still patterned across his skin like stars in the sky.  


“Yes, it seems I have a way of avoiding death don’t I?” he said.  


“But, how?” Kimiko asked, as she stepped away and allowed Jack some personal space.  


“Well, I guess Chase wanted me around for a bit longer.” He said. This took both dragons by surprise.  


“Chase Young being nice to Jack Spicer? That’s two miracles inna day!” Clay mentioned with a small snicker. Jack shrugged and make a “What can I tell you?” face.  


“So why are you here?” Kimiko asked. “Not that you aren’t welcome, it’s just, you were kind of the last person we expected.”  


“She’s right, why’re ya here? Last I knew, ye didn’t want in with any of this Xiaolin/Heylin mess.” Clay said in his now deep and mature voice.  


“Well, I’m guessing you two bailed the moment you saw your leader and little Omi were turning on you.” Jack said carefully. Suddenly both dragons seemed incredibly ashamed, “Which you totally should have done, kudos for that. But you didn’t see when Bean took Chase.” Jack finished. Both dragons looked up with almost mortified expressions,  


“He has Chase?” Kimiko asked. Jack nodded,  


“And so it’s up to me and you two, if you’d like of course, to kick that Bean’s ass into oblivion before he can even blink.” He stated calmly. They were silent for a moment before Clay began laughing loudly, and Jack almost relaxed when he saw the big cowboy smile, the man really wasn’t himself without that laughter.  


“Damn, Jack Spicer, you just surprise me more by the second.” He said, “But you can be sure that we have your back on this one. I don’t know what you and Chase have, but if you of all people is going to face Bean for it, then we’ll be there for ya.”  


“Yeah, and we also have things to settle with that little piece of shit.” Kimiko growled, her eyes turning a dark red. Jack smiled slightly as the two dragons agreed.  


“Alright then, pack up all the wus you think you’ll need and let’s hit the road.” He said. Kimiko nodded and ran in to find the magical objects, leaving the cowboy and the goth alone.  


“It’s gonna be hard,” he mentioned. Jack snickered,  


“You say that like it’s something new.” He answered. Clay looked back at Jack and smiled at him,  


“I appreciate you getting us off our asses and helping us go fight that vermin.” Clay said. Jack’s eyes were once again unreadable, but his barely visible smile was there.  


“I appreciate you guys not wanting to beat me up on sight anymore.” He mentioned, just slightly sour. Clay sighed,  


“We owe you more apologies that we can ever make up for. But even so, saying it won’t hurt.” Clay said. With that he turned and gave Jack a big bear hug that had Jack still as a stone within the second he saw it coming. “We’re sorry Jack,” he said. Jack stiffly reached up and patted the blond lightly on his back.  


“Thanks… uh, forgiven…” Jack mumbled. Clay let him go and Kimiko arrived with everything they would need as well as Dojo behind them, saying it was his duty to protect the dragons. And so, with a small explaining of his plan, all of them agreed and they climbed onto Dojo, prepared to go save the people they cared about and to kick some Bean butt.


	12. Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Jack to teach Bean a lesson for messing with him. Kimiko and Clay want to help as well.

Hannibal Bean could not be happier even if he tried. Well, scratch that, maybe if he had a good drink and had his human form he could be happier, but apart from that he was beyond joyful. He had the dragons of wind and water to his dispense and a VERY moody and angry (and injured, of course) Chase Young tied up in chains hanging from his ceiling. He loved seeing his previous student struggling against the chains that burned him. The poor dragon lord was covered in hot burns that ran from every part where the chains crossed over his body. It had only been an hour of struggling and the evil man was gasping in pain, the chain on his throat particularly painful at the moment.  


“Are you done trying to rip those up Chasey? I assure you they won’t break out of pure force.” Bean said, “Or out of anything you do, really…” he said casually before he burst into laughter. Chase gritted his teeth,  


“You bastard, you will regret this,” Chase growled. Bean was still laughing and finally managed to pull himself together and look up at the Chinese man.  


“You think you have a way out? Who’s going to come get you? The dragons? They’re as good as dead if they face these two,” he said as motioned towards the two possessed monks. “Wuya? Since you took her powers she’s been a useless hag with a few tricks up her sleeve, useless ones really. Nobody else is going to come for you.” He said simply.  


At this, Chase managed to grin just a bit. Bean gave him a confused look,  


“Why so happy, Young, should I tighten those chains a bit more?” Bean growled, but Chase simply chuckled painfully,  


“You missed someone,” he said simply. Bean frowned,  


“Let’s see, Guan? Nah, he won’t come… who on earth could even care about you enough to… Oh.” Bean said suddenly, his smile widening, “You’re little boy toy?” Chase growled at the name, “You mean to tell me that pretty little Jack Spicer is going to arrive on a white horse and cut me up before saving his damsel in distress? Well then, Young, you really have lost your mind during these last years.” Bean chuckled.  


“Or has he?” a voice from the entrance of the citadel announced. There was a sudden blast that was much quicker than any of the people currently in the room could have foreseen that shot Omi and Raimundo, leaving them baffled for a second. But a second was all it took for Clay to pin down Raimundo and Kimiko to pin down Omi and sedate them with the injections Jack had provided them with. Bean was about to reach out to grab Kimiko when another sharp light blasted forward and blinded him for a second. As soon as he was able to open his eyes again, there was a gun staring straight at him and a pair of ruby eyes sitting behind them, colder than anything Bean had seen before.  


“I beg to differ,” Jack said as he pulled the trigger. Bean managed to dodged quickly, but not before the bright blue blast of the gun severed his right arm/root. He screamed in pain but managed to pull back quickly, putting distance between himself and the redhead. The other two monks had sedated the possessed ones and proceeded to tie them up with every Shen Gong Wu they had that could help them hold the two sedated boys down. Jack, on the other hand, ran forward and shot quick plasma bullets straight at the legume. Bean took no time in jumping to avoid the bullets, but before he could even land correctly, Jack threw a handful of small spheres at Bean. He quickly whipped his uninjured root at them, destroying them, but therefore breaking them and making them release hundreds of small poppy seed-like spheres. They attached themselves to Bean, and just as he landed and tried to pull them off, Jack snapped his fingers, causing all of the tiny dots to explode. Bean screeched in pain as his body blew apart. The sound was so awful that Clay and Kimiko cringed at it, only Chase and Jack seemed unfazed by it.  


Jack didn’t waste a single moment. Instead of standing and waiting for the cloud of dust and dirt to settle after the explosion, he flicked two small frisbees towards the figure in the dirt and they exploded upon contact; a horrid purple smoke erupting form them as he did. There was silence as the gas concentrated only on the distorted body that now slid to the floor and started heaving heavily. Jack sighed and turned to walk towards the injured lump on the ground.  


Bean looked awful, blood covering most of him and trailing inelegantly down the sides of what was left of his destroyed and horrid body. His sickening yellow eyes looked directly at Jack when the gas scattered, a small smile playing at his lips.  


“Finally,” he chuckled, “Someone that can put up a good fight other than my good for nothing student. I knew convincing him to make you immortal was a good decision.” He growled. Jack didn´t react, instead he reached into one of his many hidden pockets and pulled out his plastic gloves, the ones he would wear when he did rather dirty work. Chase smiled at this and Jack looked up at the monks.  


“Put on the masks.” He ordered. Kimiko and Clay both reached into their pockets and placed dark masks on that would shield away all sound and smell from them. With this, both monks turned around and faced their still unconscious friends that were tightly captured. This confused Bean for a moment before realization downed on him.  


“What are you planning now Spicer? To torture me until I let your friends go? Do you really think that´s how things go in the Heylin side?” Bean roared. Jack proceeded to put on germ mask and pull his hair back in a pony tail, which allowed the shorter parts of Jack´s hair to stick out, almost like when he was younger.  


“Something like that, but no,” he said simply as he reached for a syringe and an unknown object in his pockets, “Instead, I am going to make sure you suffer the most excruciating death you could have ever imagined.” He said in a tone that almost made Bean shiver.  


“Oh really, and how do you plan to do that?” he asked simply, and before he could answer Bean whipped what was left of his right root forward and tried to throw a hidden dagger at him.  


“Jack!” Chase yelled, but the red head simply reached up and caught the dagger with a small *oof* indicating how fast the thing was traveling.  


“As I was about to say before you so rudely interrupted me,” Jack said, “I do not plan to tell you. Instead I will let you find out for yourself.” And with this Jack placed the unknown object on his head and perhaps Bean would have laughed if he had more energy, which he was surprisingly lacking. Sitting on the now red headed boy´s head was his old yellow goggles with red spirals.  


“I thought I should revive the old times and make sure you remember,” he said,  


“Remember what?” Bean asked aggressively, realizing that he wasn’t healing the way he should have been a while ago.  


“Remember that you´re about to be murdered by none other than Jack Spicer,” he whispered, “Evil Boy Genius.” And suddenly Jack did what nobody expected, once more, he pulled down his germ mask and smiled. But this smile was the most evil and cold smile Bean had seen in a very long time. It was just as maddening and awful as his own! It was a smile that said instability, a smile that said wicked and ready to rip you to pieces bone by bone and laugh at it the whole time. And his eyes, his EYES were terrifying, like two pools of blood that shone with excitement to kill and destroy.  


“So, my boy,” Jack said with a grave tone, his smile widening as he pulled the goggles onto his eyes and the germ mask back on, switching a conductor on the side which made the supposedly fabric material transparent and therefore giving Bean a perfect view of the young man´s mad smile, “Why don’t we get started?”  


Something inside of Bean churned as he realized what was happening and suddenly, he knew he had no chance to escape. Half way through the horrid treatment Bean was getting, his magic became so weak that Chase´s chains loosened themselves. The tai-chi master sighed as the horrid metal disintegrated and he landed on the ground softly.  


“Hello Chase, how about I meet you at the citadel after I’m done with business?” Jack said over Bean´s cries. Chase smiled at the boy with a suggestive look,  


“And miss the rest of the show? I would rather not.” He said simply. Omi and Raimundo were also released from their curses and Kimiko and Clay hurried and carried the unconscious bodies out without looking back. They yelled their thanks and ran off, Jack said he wanted them out of there ASAP after he got started with Bean. And so Hannibal Roy Bean´s life was ended, after so many years of making people´s lives miserable, the legume was cut up, exorcised, melted, smeared and disintegrated until his very last cell. There was absolutely nothing left of him except the very tip of one of his roots which Jack had cut off in the process. This he took and gave to the monks later on, making sure they covered it with good magic and made sure no evil spirits got near it to avoid them trying to get Bean´s power. And so, after bidding goodbye to the monks (who had mixed feelings about this all, I mean, it´s not every day that you see Jack Spicer covered in Hannibal Roy Bean´s blood and holding Chase Young´s hand) and they left to the citadel where he was tackled by Wuya who almost started sobbing at how proud she was of him. Jack smiled but courteously asked to be excused to the bathing rooms, which he was. But Chase waited for the boy to be well out of their view before starting to walk after him,  


“Going to have fun with Jackie tonight?” Wuya asked with a suggestive tone. Chase smiled as he continued to walk towards the bathing rooms himself,  


“Indeed, and this time there will be magic locks on the door to make sure you don´t barge in you old witch.” He said impatiently. Wuya laughed and decided to get as far away from the two as she could, the last thing she needed was to listen to what they had in plan for tonight.


	13. Lusting (NSFW, skip to next Chapter for SFW... kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter, Chase and Jack are happy to be together again. SKIP TO NEXT CHAPTER if you don´t like reading boyxboy stuff.

When Chase walked into the steaming bathing room, he was suddenly breathless at the sight of the marble white body half-submerged one of the shallower pools, naked from head to toe. Jack was leaning against the rounded edge of the pool, his head thrown back and resting on the cold floor as well as his arms that were supporting him. His skin glimmered for he had submerged himself before Chase arrived, but kept his hair dry for the sake of commodity. Chase couldn’t stop himself as he pretty much power-walked towards where the albino boy was, smiling to himself the whole time. With a gust of magic all of his clothes were gone, leaving Chase in his complete and naked glory. This caught Jack´s attention immediately, his eyes looking up and admiring the warrior body that now stood before him. Chase stepped into the knee deep water and allowed himself to fall to his knees and lean forward, one hand on either side of Jack as he pushed forward and placed his forehead to Jack´s.  


“Naked before we´ve even kissed, I think we´re approaching this from the wrong direction Chase,” Jack mused, his eyes closed and his nose brushing against Chase´s. The Chinese Dragon Lord smiled,  


“Why don´t we change that once and for all,” he whispered. Jack smiled sweetly at this,  


“I would love to,” he breathed, and with that last word their lips met for the first time. Jack’s hands traveled up to Chase’s shoulders and then down his chest; their lips began to move together and their bodies melted against each other. Chase’s hands were on the redhead’s jaw and waist, his body filling with passion as he felt the urge to make the sweet moment a bit rougher. He shifted to position himself between Jack’s leg, his length hard against Jack’s own, releasing Jack’s lips for a moment before the younger man reached forward and traced his fingers along Chase’s lips. Chase smiled and while closing his eyes he allowed his forked tongue to reach out and curl around those lusciously long fingers, tasting each one slowly. Jack then rolled his hips upward, causing their members to rub and Chase to let out a surprised gasp. Jack took this chance to reach up and devour the older man’s mouth, his tongue slipping quickly into the warm mouth with sharp teeth and seductive tongue. Both men where lost in each other’s touches. Their hands so wonderfully running over skin and Jack was more than encouraged to show the Dragon Lord that he knew what he was doing.  


“Jack,” Chase breathed as Jack’s mouth ravished his neck, kissing and licking and bitting,  


“Hmm,” the albino man murmured,  


“I’m guessing this isn’t your first time being intimate with another person,” he said,  


“No,” Jack said calmly, his eyes fluttering and his breath gasping as he felt two strong hands grasp his butt cheeks and press his hips to Chase’s in a strong motion, “But we can talk about that later,” he murmured, his hands reaching up to pinch and tweeze one of the older man’s nipples, making Chase’s breathing accelerate a bit, therefore making Jack smile in triumph. “we’ve done nothing but talk lately.” Jack leaned in and took one of them in his mouth, Chase letting out a small and breathless moan as he did, his golden eyes full of lust. He played and teased with his tongue until the older man growled and pushed him back,  


“My turn,” he hissed with a smile, and took over the same task. Jack gasped and sighed, his breath heavy as Chase not only ravished the pink and tender skin of his chest, but also reached down and ran his hand over Jack’s sensitive private.  


“Chase,” he said breathlessly, “Chase stop, I’m not ready to finish yet.” He said. The older man looked up at the albino boy, a smile on his lips,  


“Alright then, how about you help me a bit?” he asked then. Jack chuckled to himself as Chase effortlessly pulled him up from the small pool and then leaned back, allowing them to change positions, now Chase underneath Jack. But that didn’t last long since Jack knew exactly what Chase had meant. Jack traveled down Chase’s body, kissing every corner and touching everything he could, before he reached the sensitive and stiff length, and then, he took it in his mouth. Chase groaned lightly, his hand reaching up and resting on Jack’s bright red hair, moving him a bit harsher as the younger man picked up the speed. Jack was wonderful at this, Chase noted, probably out of experience, and as much as this bothered Chase a bit, he was also quite thankful. Chase felt himself nearing and end, he probably would have if Jack hadn’t stopped and looked up at him with lustful eyes.  


“Why have you stopped?” the Chinese man asked breathlessly.  


“I have a question for you.” He said simply,  


“Really Spicer? Now of all times?” he asked with a sigh,  


“Yes, tell me, Chase Young,” Jack said with a suggestive smirk as he ran his hands up and down the inside of Chase’s thighs, only to abruptly open them and press himself between them. “Have you ever been the one on the bottom before?” This had Chase’s eyes widen. Had it been any other person, mortal or immortal, Chase would have barked that they were insane and forcefully put them beneath him so they would understand their place. But Jack, Jack was the young man had made Chase change so much in the last few WEEKS, who had also just destroyed Hannibal BEAN, the biggest enemy Chase had ever had and the biggest reason he was miserable. The biggest vermin in his life had just been killed and tortured into an eternity of hell thanks to the gorgeous man now in between his legs. And so, something new and strange lurched inside of Chase, almost as if his inner dragon was also considering this offer.  


“I know it will probably take a bit more convincing than that but… let’s be honest Chase,” Jack said softly, his hands roaming the older man’s body with care, “I’ve read your body language, and as incredible and majestic as you are, I’ve noticed you like it when there’s someone who is at your level. Not when they try to abuse their power on you, of course, which is why I’m giving you an option right now; you can say no, and we’ll just continue fondling each other until I submit to you, which I will do sooner or later…” Jack said, “Or you can say yes,” Chase gasped when he felt two strong and lean fingers play against his opening, Jack leaning forward to nuzzle Chase’s neck, “and we can have some fun right here, like this.” And with that he nibbled the end of Chase’s pointed ear, making the older man shiver at how sensual those words sounded when whispered in to his ear. Chase felt himself smirk and how true the young man’s words were.  


“Yes,” Chase whispered back. “And just because you deserve it, I can tell you that all the mess that is lubricants can be avoided thanks to my magic.” Now THIS, got a reaction from Jack. He looked at him with impressed eyes, and just like that, slipped one finger in. Chase shivered at the strange feeling, his body reacting to the new experience. In 1500 he had never allowed anyone to do this, but even so the anticipation had him excited. Soon Jack moved to two, then three and soon Chase was trying to keep his mind at a half meditative state to withstand the strange and uncomfortable feeling. Even when ANOTHER was added, he grunted a bit but continued to keep calm, breathing in and out normally.  


“Alright, let’s give this a try then.” Jack said seductively. Chase nodded with a small smile, bringing their lips together as Jack pushed inside and Chase let out a muffled grunt.  


“Are you ok?” Jack asked carefully, his mouth practically still glued to Chase’s, but his mind clear enough to be aware of his partner’s situations. Chase let out a shaky breath,  


“Now I see why people take a moment to get used to this,” he said with a half chuckle, “Where you always this large?”  


“I’m actually nothing impressive; it just feels that way your first time.” Jack said simply, “But I appreciate the complement.” And so, knowing Chase was probably beyond withstanding this type of discomfort, he started moving. It was a slow and steady movement, calm yet effective as Chase managed to get used to the strange feeling and began trying to enjoy it.  


“Chase, here,” Jack breathed, his body shaking in pleasure as he tried to restrain himself from going any faster. Jack shifted Chase so he was a little lower into the water, and then pushed in, hitting the small sweet spot. Chase shivered visibly and gasped,  


“Dear Gods,” he managed to say before Jack pulled out and repeated the motion. “Ah, Jack,” he moaned, his eyes almost rolling into his head as Jack began going faster, hitting the spot every time. The water around them rippled as the couple rocked forward and back, both of them moaning each other’s names as they traveled towards their peaks. Eventually, Jack leaned back for a moment before pulling Chase with him so the Dragon Lord was straddling Jack in a sitting position, Jack pushing Chase’s hips up and down over him.  


“Oh Gods, Chase, this is,” Jack breathed, his face flush and his breathing heavy, “amazing…” he managed to say.  


“Yes, yes, yes,” Chase said, the only sounds leaving him otherwise were pants and moans and Jack’s name. They could feel as it got nearer and nearer, Chase looked down and pulled Jack into a strong kiss, their tongues curling together and Chase letting out a long moan as he released himself over Jack. Jack didn’t last much longer, also releasing with Chase’s name on his lips. They sat there for a moment, enjoying the afterglow of what they had just shared.  


“You have such wonderful ideas, Jack,” Chase mused, kissing the boy’s neck softly,  


“They only work thanks to you, though,” Jack said with a smile, nuzzling the older man and breathing in his scent.  


“… did you plan the whole bath thing?”  


“Yes,”  


“It’s because you’re a germ freak, isn’t it?”  


“Hey, look, we don’t even have to clean ourselves up! It’s all gone with the water,”  


“I suppose,” Chase sighed.  


“But I AM pretty tired, I did just kill Hannibal Bean and then make love to Chase Young in the same day so… I think we should rest.” Jack said softly. Chase smiled and with a gust of magic they were both in bed, dressed and dry and ready to sleep.  


“Damn, I could get used to this magic thing,” Jack said softy, cuddling against Chase, the older man smiled,  


“I could get used to days like today, if that’s the case,” he said.  


“Well, the killing Bean part not so much, but the making love part? Every day if you want it, love,” Jack said with a smile. Chase chuckled,  


“I’m glad we agree,” and with this, both men drifted off to sleep.


	14. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, all good things come to an end... unless you´re immortal and in love and gorgeous... oh wait...

Chase woke up the next day, his body feeling quite strange because of the experiences he had with Jack, but all in all, feeling quite relaxed and well. It had been a while since he’d enjoyed himself so much. He turned to face the young man sleeping next to him, his face peaceful and his expression completely neutral. Chase allowed the tips of his fingers to graze lightly at Jack’s jaw, the small and almost unnoticeable action waking the redhead from his slumber, ruby eyes looked up at him sleepily.  


“Goodmorning,” Chase said softly. Jack gave him a neutral stare before turning around and burying his face in his pillow.  


“It’s six am, I’m still tired as fuck, go to bed Chase,” Jack’s muffled voice said from inside the white pillow. Chase raised an eyebrow in amusement,  


“It’s about two hours past my rising hour, you realize,” Chase answered.  


“And it’s three past mine, but yesterday was exhausting and I’m sleeping it off.” Jack said simply. Chase chuckled but settled back into bed, wrapping his arms around the pale boy before nuzzling his neck and hair,  


“You’re going to be such a spoiled brat from now on.” Chase mumbled,  


Jack seemed to have said something, but he drifted to sleep quickly in the arms of his lover, completely content with not having to worry about anything for at least a few hours.  


At around ten am, both men were up and eating breakfast in silence with Wuya.  


“So, have fun yesterday?” she asked with a smirk,  


“Oh yes, tons of it,” Jack said without looking up from the electronic newspaper her was reading at the moment.  


“I’m glad, you both deserved it. Chase needed to loosen up as well, he was stiffer than usual lately and it’s great to see him more relaxed today.” Wuya mentioned. Chase gave her a side look but continued eating nonetheless.  


“Alright, I’m done, so I’ll leave you two to finish up,” Wuya said, and left the table swiftly. There was a comfortable silence between the two men when suddenly Jack cleared his throat.  


“Alright so, I think it’s time we had this talk.” He said simply, putting down his news hologram and looking up at Chase with serious eyes. Chase raised an eyebrow and continued to chew,  


“I truly hope this does not involve drama of any sort,” he said simply. Jack chuckled,  


“No, it’s just you never heard the complete truth about me. How I ended up being like this.” He said, motioning to himself with a small smile. Now this made Chase stop what he was doing, drop his silverware, and pay attention. And so Jack began;  


“Two years ago I realized I was a failure in life and in the Heylin ranks, and so I applied to all the prestigious universities I could find, all the Ivy League ones in the USA, all the major ones in Europe. Of course, I got accepted in all of them and I spoke to them about the possibility of me testing out of their classes. I did, got excellent grades on absolutely all of them, majored in 10 diferent majors and my intellect was simply so fantastic that I was able to learn and test out of every class I was put in within the first three weeks. It was a challenge, yes, I did get ten different PhD’s along the way, but it was possible. I technically broke the rules in each college, but I got a lawyer and said hey, if I can learn everything about a class by reading the text book in two days, then why the hell not? And so I did it. But in that time I had also been diagnosed with my sickness and told I had around three years to live or so. I cried, yes, I sobbed and cursed everything in existence, especially you, and then, I made the stupidest yet smartest idea ever. I fixed up my time machine and traveled back in time to face Bean.” He said simply. This made Chase’s eyes widen,  


“Why would you do such a reckless thing?” he asked.  


“I thought I might be able to convince him to not let you take the Lao Mane soup thing of yours. Maybe then you wouldn’t exist and make my life so wonderfully miserable. But when I met Bean and he saw the anger in my eyes he did something different. He offered to help me out. He said he would make me a merciless murderer if I gave him something in return.” He said simply. Chase could feel his skin curl at the words Jack was saying,  


“You didn’t,” Chase said hopefully,  


“Oh no, I did. I worked for him, did his dirty business, this was all when he still had a human body, and it was horrible. He used me, threw me away like a ragged towel, sold me out to people just so I could murder them from their own houses and then Bean would be back to drag me out by my hair and put me to work once more. He was inhuman and merciless, but he did what he promised and in about a year of living in barely livable conditions, I had completely changed.” He said, “But I had also used a year of my sickness, and so when I came back I resumed life normally it was a bit challenging, but a few months later I built up the whole company and took over the world; just like that.” He finished. Chase’s jaw had dropped open during the explanation, especially when he heard about Bean.  


“But then… why didn’t he recognize you before?” Chase asked.  


“It was part of the deal, he would forget about me, mostly because he felt like an insect like me would never be able to hurt him, and I said I wanted to start fresh, not knowing anyone. He respected that and so, he never thought of me again… not until recently anyway…” Jack said with a smirk. Chase took a moment to process all of this, leaning back on his chair and thinking all those words through.  


“What you did was terribly dangerous and stupid, you realize.”Chase said suddenly,  


“Now I do, but I also know I wouldn’t be who I am today without that.” He answered. Chase sighed,  


“Alright, no use crying over spilled milk, things are as they are, and I am very pleased for that.” Chase said softly. Suddenly, as if on cue, Wuya burst through the doors of the dining room,  


“Shen Gong Wu! South Africa! Let’s GO!” She yelled, Chase sighed and looked up at Jack.  


“Feel like reviving the good old days Jack?” he asked. Jack sighed and rolled his eyes,  


“Screw it, I might as well, I’ve already been pulled into this forever anyway.” He said simply as he stood up and headed towards the door. Chase rose as well and walked by Jack on their way out,  


“If we don’t hurry we won’t GET the damn thing.” Wuya yelled as she impatiently waited for both men.  


“Don’t get an aneurism Wuya, we’ll get it this time.” Jack snickered.  


“Ugh fine,” she groaned, grabbing Chase’s arm to make sure she teletransported with the couple as well.  


“By the way, Jack,” Chase whispered right before they disappeared, “I would like to have a repetition of last night today if possible.”  


“Of course love, how would you like to be dominant today?” Jack purred as he slipped a hand around Chase’s waist, the older man did the same.  


“Sounds perfect,” Chase growled with a smile.  


“Ugh, get a room!” Wuya yelled as they disappeared to get the Shen Gong Wu. But just before they did Chase saw Jack smile one of those genuine smiles, the ones he would get as a young boy sometimes, a smile with a sparkle in those red eyes. Perhaps a few years ago that smile would have annoyed the living daylights out of Chase, but today, he could only feel happiness as he held his albino consort in his arms.


End file.
